Power Outage
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Summary inside, yes another new story by ME! I'll update the others soon as possible. BUMBLEBEExOC!
1. prologue

**Summary**:  
**normally a human would wish for something more in life, something exciting and enchanting, but Mia Williams... wishes for normality. as far as she could remember, she claimed power over natures wrath and the minds mysteries. when the Autobots discover her unique talents from Agent Simmons, they set out to find her... when they do... they find a girl who is most definately... not who they expected. **

Prologue

"You're not serious are you?" Ironhide asked almost blowing a gasket

"Ironhide, our numbers dwindle... we need the help." Optimus sighed

"But getting it from... a human is hardly worth it!" he argued

"This human is not what she seems Ironhide." Ratchet spoke up

"How is she any different?" he asked

"She's able to crush ANYTHING with her mind." Bumblebee explained as he looked up from a data pad

"Aaaannnd she's able to burn things, freeze things, fry things and soak things." Sam grinned

"Who is this girl?" Sideswipe asked worried

"She lives in Great Britain; she's a fifteen year old loner." Mikeala explained "meaning apparently she has no friends." She informed them

"And you say she has the power to crush with her mind?" Optimus asked

"The reports from the military say that, they don't like her because she could be a rather bad threat to them." Sam spoke bored

"She is a threat!" Simmons argued

"Shut it squishy!" Sunstreaker glared letting Simmons see the sharp blades encased within his arms

"Sunstreaker!" Optimus bellowed and he retracted the blades slowly "why is this girl a threat?" he asked

"She's already destroyed a few things when she was angered at a friend's suicide." He spoke

"Well she bloody would be; I know I would be!" Mikeala argued "especially if I was a loner..." she sighed

"Suicide?" Bumblebee asked confused

"Killed themselves." Sam explained and his optics widened

"How do we do this then?" Sideswipe asked as Ironhide sulked

"We go under cover. Ratchet we will need level 5 holograms with a holo-matter generator." Optimus ordered "for the first time in Cybertronian history, the Autobots, will be going... to a human... high school."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-needing a friend

A girl, not like the rest of the drones in high school, this girl was different... bullied was the term. She was quiet, withdrawn and never spoke to anyone except in class where she would answer if asked. She knew she wasn't much to look at, short, black messy hair, forest green eyes and a rather big yet curved body.

"Hey look it's the freak!" a boy exclaimed and she looked around and saw a group of people coming towards her, she sighed and disappeared into a room, the library.

"Hello Mia." The librarian smiled softly and she nodded in acknowledgment but not saying a word as she sat down at a desk and got out a book then began to read. It was a regular thing for her really, in school she was by herself, facing the crowds on her own. If she wanted to she could stop it all, but then she'd be tested on and put into tests. "Do you ever talk Mia?" the woman asked and she looked up sadly and shook her head "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and walked back to her office. The teachers adored her, she rarely spoke, she did her work and handed in every piece of homework and set class work, on time and completed. She turned round and saw the group being yelled at by the librarian for making horrible gestures to Mia through the glass of the door. 'One lesson left, then you're home free!' she thought desperately. Then the horrid sound rang throughout the school, the Bell. She stood up and placed the book into her one strapped black bag and put it round her shoulder then walked out. She made it to her form room unnoticed by the students and sat in her seat at the back.

"Mia... you ok?" her form tutor asked frowning but she just smiled and nodded "ok. Oh do you have that form?" she asked

"Yes." She answered in a quiet voice and shuffled through her bag then brought out a small yellow sheet and walked up to the front. A boy put his leg out to trip her up but as usual she kicked it making him retract it and rub the sore spot. She gave the teacher the sheet and went back to her seat, receiving a nasty glare from the boy and his friends.

"Ok class, we have a few new form members today, one is a year 10, the others are year 11's." And Mia looked at the door frowning as a group of guys plus two girl entered, strangely enough each of the guys held bright blue eyes, even one of the girls did. "Class meet, Ben and Mark the twins (Sunny and Sides), Nathan (Bluestreak), Alex (Bee), Gary (Ironhide), Jazz (...Jazz), Ariel (Arcee), Sam (Mr Witwicky), Mikeala (Miss Banes), Joseph (Ratchet) and last but not least David (Optimus Prime).

"A few?" a kid asked as the girls of the class stared at the twins dreamily

"Hehe, even in human, we're femme magnets." Ben chuckled quietly (Sideswipe)

"Wonder why." Mark grinned (Sunstreaker). A few of the girls smiled shyly at Bumblebee whom remained oblivious.

"So Miss, where we sittin?" Jazz asked

"Wherever you want," She answered then stood up and walked over to the twins "if I were you two... I'd sit with Mia... the quiet one, she won't harass you." She winked and they both grinned and nodded as Mia's eyes widened. 'Bumblebee and you two trouble makers, sit with the girl, she's the one we're here for.' Ratchet instructed through the comm link

'Yes sir.' Bumblebee nodded and pretended to look for a seat. He shrugged and sat next to Mia who groaned "something wrong?" he asked her but she didn't talk just rested her head on the desk

"Don't worry about the freak, she's just strange." A girl sneered

"What makes her a freak?" Ben asked raising an eyebrow

"She worships the devil." A boy grinned and she looked up with a threatening glare.

"Mike!" the teacher warned as the team shared unsure looks. David sat with Gary who sulked over not having cannons with his holoform, Sam sat with Mikeala who looked at Mia worriedly, Jazz sat with Ariel in front of the twins; and Nathan sat next to a coloured female sulking as he didn't get to sit next to a fellow teammate.

"So, David any idea how we're doing this?" Gary asked frowning,

"I'm sure we can wing it." Mark smirked

"Shut it smart-aft." Gary growled and both twins smirked

"You gonna make us?" they both asked in unison

"Ok new guys... and girls, planners and schedules." The teacher grinned and passed them out. "you need your planners with you at all times in school, as well as be well equip in lessons, meaning pencils, pens, erasers, rulers and bags." She smirked and the team made the necessary alterations to their holoforms making the equipment appear in their blazer pockets (yep, they're wearing... UNIFORMS!!!).

"We hav the stuff Miss" Jazz grinned.

"Good, now erm Mia?" she asked uncertainly and she looked up with her hair in her face, she blew upwards dryly. "Show Alex around, he's in your year," She smiled and Mia groaned

"Yeah right Miss; you want him to disappear to a crucifix?" a girl laughed

"LILLY!" she yelled

"Wow, i'm surprised you can say a whole sentence and actually make sense." Mia retorted narrowing her eyes, "actually... too a crucifix? Shouldn't t be, ON a crucifix?" she asked bored and the girl glared at her as Mia just sat there with her head back over the chair and her arms behind her head.

"Will you two be quiet?" the teacher asked

"Yes miss," Mia spoke "sorry miss." She apologised.

"Now, Mia you shall be showing Alex around." She instructed and Mia sighed and nodded

"Of course Miss." She nodded and he smiled at her. The bell rang for the last lesson and she picked up her bag and stood up "well then Mr Alex, the last lesson is Maths, come on." She sighed. He stood up,

"Ok, Mia." He grinned and followed her as the others nodded; at him... it was his job AGAIN to gain her trust. "So... Mia, need any help with anything?" he asked kindly

"Whatever you want... you're not getting it." She responded.

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked frowning

"Kindness shown to me means that the person showing it... wants something." She frowned

"I'm not like that." He smiled

"Yeah, sure... just don't talk to me and everything will stay as normal." She spoke sadly and he cocked his head to the side

"So... where is this room?" he asked and she groaned

"Your schedule should have the room number and map for you to look at and find you way, after tomorrow, you're on your own." She spoke calmly

"I heard what they say about you..." he frowned "I can help if you want." He offered and she span round

"Look, I've never had help in my life, I never wanted help; I don't need help" she growled but being the kind and caring type she was 'i'm gonna regret this!' she thought "but... help would be nice." She smiled and Alex grinned

"Well then, we start during Maths." He smirked

"Ya know, with hair like that you look like a Bumblebee." She laughed and his eyes widened

"Erm... my nickname is Bee." He grinned; his hair was a mop of Blonde with black streaks underneath.

"Well then, Bee, room 11 is our next stop," she smiled

"Hmm... well that would be...right...at the other...end of the school." He spoke dryly

"High School sucks don't it?" she grinned then frowned and her eyes moved sideways, she was listening to something. Bee tuned in his audio receptors and found what she was listening to

"Ugh that girl is such a freak! Poor guy has to put up with all the death talk," Then laughing. He narrowed his eyes and frowned

"Ok, better yet, we start now." He growled and she looked at him strangely

"What?" she asked

"You shouldn't have to put up with that," he sighed

"..You heard that?!" she yelped "they're all the way down there!" and he frowned

"Your point?" he asked and she grinned

"Come on, the bells about to go." She smiled and he smirked, his job... was way to easy for him. Meanwhile

"Ugh this sucks!" Mark exclaimed IN class "I learnt this as a bloody sparkling." He mumbled that bit, the twins and Jazz were in art.

"Well then _Mark_, get yo aft in motion and work." Jazz growled

"Yes _dad_" he replied

"Oh the irony," Ben grinned since Jazz technically was their dad.

"Boys, do I need to separate you?" the teacher asked

"Nah Miss; Mark's bein an artistic fragtard," Jazz smirked as Mark punched him in the arm

"Uh huh, Artistic then?" she asked and walked over as Mark smacked his head repeatedly on the table whilst Ben laughed. The teacher frowned as she looked at the work he'd drawn. "You... drew this?" she asked shocked, the thing he'd drawn was short of a bloody masterpiece.

"Er... yeah." He spoke muffled by the table "not my best."

"You, back to me after school, I wanna see your best." She smirked

"Can't, busy." Ben smirked

"I'll cover for ya." Jazz smirked as Mark did the kill sign

"Great!" the teacher grinned and Mark groaned then slammed his head back to the desk. Sam, Mikeala, David and Gary were stuck in year 11 Maths.

"Hey David," Mikeala whispered

"What?" he asked

"What's number five?" she asked and he frowned then looked down

"3584.2." he smirked

"Thanks." She grinned, having two giant calculators in your class really helped. Gary... was still sulking

"I'm a weapons specialist for primus Sake!" he groaned

"Also a giant calculator," Sam smirked.

"Don't make me shoot you." He growled. Joseph, Ariel and Nathan were in science.

"Now what do you get when you mix these two chemicals?" the teacher asked and Joseph shook his head and raised his hand

"Joseph?" he asked

"You get a rather big explosion." He sighed and went back to writing as Ariel and Nathan make funny faces at him science they knew... he wasn't the medic of doom in school.

"I warn you two, you're in for a lot of pain next time you come to me for help." He growled and they stopped their actions immediately.

"Very good Joseph, so... never mix these two." The teacher grinned as Ariel and Nathan smirked at each other.

'Shall we?' Blue asked grinning

'Hmm... Later... when senior cranky pants ain't in here.' Arcee replied.

--------------------------

For all of my readers, i'm going to make a brief stand still here to explain what they look like XD ehem...

Mark AKA Sunstreaker: a mop of stylish blond hair, Bright blue eyes, around 5'9, lightly tanned skin with a hidden Autobot logo as a tattoo on his right shoulder, very athletically built. Out of school he wears a dark blue denim jacket with same colour jeans, brown boots and a yellow button up shirt underneath the jacket.

Ben AKA Sideswipe: looks like Mark only blood red hair and a red shirt instead of a yellow one.

Alex AKA Bumblebee: messy blond hair with black underneath, peach skin tone, bright blue eyes, around 5'1, athletically built. Out of school he wears a yellow sleeveless zip up jacket, black baggy pants and yellow sneakers. He also wears a black half cap and black shades.

Jazz AKA Jazz XD: braided hazel hair, coloured skin, 5'4; athletic, sapphire eyes. Out of school he wears a pair of reflective shades, white vest making Autobot symbol VERY visible, dark blue jeans and black boots as well as a black backwards cap, wears a gold ring on left middle finger and a solid gold necklace.

David AKA Optimus Prime: VERY dark blue short cut hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, blue and red flamed wrist band, 6'1, well built. Out of school wears a dark blue button up shirt with red flames, dark blue jeans with black boots.

Gary AKA Ironhiney: jet black hair with bright blue eyes, bulky, 6 foot, tanned skin. Out of school he wears a black short sleeved top black jeans and black boots.

Joseph AKA medic of doom: long brown hair taken back into a pony tail, small square glasses, athletically built, 5'9. Out of school wears a white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, dark blue plan jeans and black boots, Autobot symbol barely visible on his right shoulder.

Ariel AKA Arcee: long wavy Pink hair with white streaks, blue eyes framed by long eye lashes, thin curvy figure, swan like neck, 5'4, red lipstick/gloss, pink eye shadow, Autobot symbol on wrist hidden by pink wrist band, Peach skin tone. Out of school wears a pink tube top with white jeans and white high heels, Hair up in a clip.

Nathan AKA Bluestreak: black short cut hair with a sapphire blue streak down the side, tanned skin, athletically built, 5'8, sapphire blue eyes. Out of school wears a dark blue denim jacket with a blue shirt underneath, dark sapphire blue denim jeans and blue trainers. (Very blue ain't he XD)

And you know what Sam and Mikeala look like XD

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, you got every question... correct." The teacher frowned

"Something wrong?" he asked

"No, it's just these are GCSE questions... and you did them like they were year 3 questions." He spoke and Mia smiled

"Like a human calculator." She grinned and he tapped his head smugly

"Ugh shut it Mia." One of the boys moaned

"You shut it, fragtard." Bee growled

"You gonna make me?" the kid asked then got a nasty jolt from his seat making him yell out and grab his backside in pain, Bee turned his head to Mia who whistled innocently

"Did... you do that?" he asked quietly

"Do what?" she asked grinning

"Did you just shock him?" he asked

"No, that was most likely the faulty plug socket next to him." She smiled and he nodded

"Ah." He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. '_Optimus, she just used an electricity jolt, although she had an alibi I sensed the shock come from her body'_ he sent through the comm link and David's head jolted up.

'_Understood Bumblebee, but do not let hr know who you are, don't let your holoform radiate any spark energy, I've heard she can feel it_.' He spoke back

'_Understood sir,_' and they stopped conversing when Mia snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You ok? You kinda spaced there" she chuckled

"I'm fine." He smiled and got back to work. Finally the end of school bell rang and Optimus prime found he was missing one warrior twin.

"Where is Sunstreaker?" he asked

"Oh, teach asked 'im to stay behind, to show 'er wha he can do wit a paint brush," Jazz explained and Optimus frowned

"You had Art?" Bumblebee asked

"Yep," Sideswipe grinned

"Aww I was stuck with maths." He groaned

"Wow... us too." Sam grinned

"That's nothing to smile about." Mikeala tapped him round the head as Bumblebee grinned

"You say the girl used an electric jolt in class?" Ratchet asked

"Yep, she used it on a boy who told her to shut up." He answered and Sam snickered

"Good one." Sam grinned and Mikeala laughed. They were at the moment in a secluded part of a forest. Mia was walking home when she was stopped by a group of kids from school. Bumblebee frowned

"I have to go." He spoke quickly then transformed and shot off before anyone could stop him or say anything.

"Hey freak!" the boy yelled

"Go away Jack." She sighed

"I heard you made friends with one of the new guys, is he your _boyfriend_?" they teased and her eyes turned lilac for a split second and she turned around

"Leave. Me. alone." she growled then walked on,

"You can't make us," a girl sneered and they crowded around her.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to be left alone!" she exclaimed and a roar of an engine caught their attention. "Wow... a Chevy Camaro." Mia smiled

"Sick car!" one of the guys spoke and Bumblebee made his holoform appear and a hologram of an older man

"Hey Mia, wanna ride home?" Bee asked and she smiled

"That's your parents' car?!" she asked grinning

"Uh huh, now you lot run along like good little slagtards and I won't have my 'dad' run you over." He smirked and they all scowled and walked off.

"Thanks." She smiled

"Hop in." He grinned and she opened the back door and slid into the back

"Wow... the interior looks brand new," she smiled and he grinned, more in pride than anything else

"Yeah... so where'd you live?" he asked

"Not that far from here actually; just turn right and straight down until you get to number 25." She explained and he nodded as the car turned right and stopped at her house. She got out then frowned

"Something wrong?" he asked sensing her distress

"Erm... no, everything's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and he nodded and drove off but stayed close to the house sensing that something was wrong, and boy was he right. She opened the front door and quietly crept through the hallway but was caught

"Hey you worthless tramp!" a deep voice yelled and she turned round immediately wishing she hadn't, her dad was drunk again. She turned on her heel and sped up the stairs not wanting any more bruises. "GET BACK HERE LAZY SLAG!" Bumblebee growled; that was no way to treat family! Mia shut her door and locked it as she heard her father coming up the stairs. She jumped when the handle moved "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" he yelled

"N-NO!" she stuttered and he booted the door twice, she was trapped! Outside Bumblebee had contacted the police.

"Hello, I need the police immediately." He spoke quickly

"What's the emergency?" the officer asked

"A friend of mine is trapped in her room and her father is drunk and trying to get in." He explained

"Street and house number?" she asked

"Foliage crescent, number 25." He hurried

"We'll be there as soon as possible." She spoke and put the phone down. A few moments after he tried to kick the door down and put a hole in it as she jumped. The Police booted the door down and heard a scream. They ran up stairs and grabbed her dad before he could hit her again. Bee ran in seconds after they took her father out and put him in the car and drove off. Bee found her holding her arm as close to the bed as possible.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly and she backed away from him fearful "it's just me, i'm not going to hurt you." He assured and held out his hand. She hesitated but took it and he helped her up, "do you have anywhere else you can stay?" he asked and she shook her head, once again... she was silent. "What about your mother?" he asked and she shook her head

"K-killed in a f-fire," She stuttered "n-no more family." She shuddered as tears ran down her face from fear. This girl wasn't what they expected a powerful being to be like... but he knew for sure, she needed a friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2-sanctuary

Thankfully Sam had asked his aunt to use her home in England as a holiday home sort of thing and Bee had told Mia that she was staying with the twins and their father whom was Optimus, only he aged his holoform to make it look realistic.

"I'm staying with Ben and Mark?" she asked shocked

"Uh huh." He grinned "don't worry, they're good guys, kinda psychotic, but fun" he smiled and put her in the backseat as she'd hurt her leg.

"Thanks Bee," she smiled and curled up like a cat.

"You're welcome, and tomorrow we sort out your bully problem," he winked and she grinned

"I'll gladly help with that..." and she sighed

"What?" he asked

"I've been alone all this time... this is rather new for me," she smiled sadly.

"You should have had to be alone," he sighed and sat in the passenger seat as his 'dad' drove off

"Hey, don't you dad speak?" Mia asked and he stiffened

"He erm... lost his voice." Bee answered and she mouthed an 'oh' and snuggled into the seat as he shuddered. He played soft music as she fell asleep in the back, shaking. She was having nightmare after nightmare. He didn't know what caused them; it seemed rather terrifying to say the least and then it happened. She twitched, still asleep. Finally they got there and Bee picked her sleeping form up and carried her inside.

"What's wrong with her?" Optimus asked

"Asleep. You gotta watch over her Optimus... she's had it rough" Bee sighed and he frowned.

"So she'll be staying with us then, where will you and the others stay?" Sideswipe asked frowning

"We found a small underground cave that we'll be using as a base of operations in England; we may send a few of our troops to stay here just in case." Optimus explained as Bee put Mia in Sunstreakers waiting arms, he then carried her form upstairs and placed her securely into the master bedroom's bed and closed the door behind him and walked back into the hallway.

"I'm going to make sure her father doesn't come out of that police office," Bumblebee growled and Optimus grabbed his shoulder.

"You are no decepticon Bumblebee, you shall not do anything of the sort, and I very much doubt the man shall have any further contact with his daughter as she is absolutely terrified of him," Optimus frowned.

"How'd you know?" Bee asked

"I scanned her vitals; her dreams were subject on him and his constant beatings. What I don't understand was, why she never used her abilities on him," he sighed to himself then turned to his side to see the brothers fighting again. "Will you two stop that?!" he growled and they paused then jumped apart grinning mischievously.

"Sorry" They grinned as Optimus shook his head

"Bumblebee, watch over her in school" he instructed

"I plan to sir." Bee nodded and Optimus smiled

"Good, now you're excused" And Bee glanced up the stairs then left as they heard tires on the gravel then the noise faded into nothing. Meanwhile

"Where are they?" Megatron growled

"They flew over to England to find a female with powers of her own, to defeat us." Soundwave explained

"Lazerbeak recorded this?" he asked and Soundwave nodded "show me the recording." He instructed and Soundwave pressed a button on his chest

"Lazerbeak, eject." He spoke and the cassette flew out and transformed into the bird-like robot as Soundwave transformed into the large stereo. Lazerbeak reverted back and disappeared into the cassette player. Soundwave linked up to the computer and a picture appeared on the screen.

'"_You're not serious are you?" Ironhide asked almost blowing a gasket_

"_Ironhide, our numbers dwindle... we need the help." Optimus sighed_

"_But getting it from... a human is hardly worth it!" he argued_

"_This human is not what she seems Ironhide." Ratchet spoke up _

"_How is she any different?" he asked_

"_She's able to crush ANYTHING with her mind." Bumblebee explained as he looked up from a data pad_

"_Aaaannnd she's able to burn things, freeze things, fry things and soak things." Sam grinned_

"_Who is this girl?" Sideswipe asked worried _

"_She lives in Great Britain; she's a fifteen year old loner." Mikeala explained "meaning apparently she has no friends." She informed them _

"_And you say she has the power to crush with her mind?" Optimus asked_

"_The reports from the military say that, they don't like her because she could be a rather bad threat to them." Sam spoke bored _

"_She is a threat!" Simmons argued _

"_Shut it squishy!" Sunstreaker glared letting Simmons see the sharp blades encased within his arms' _then the picture faded

"Maybe we should go, Lord Megatron" Skywarp suggested

"We being who?" He asked

"The seekers of course," Starscream smirked

"Hmm, good idea Skywarp," Megatron smirked evilly "you, Thundercracker, Dirge, Thrust, Starscream and Ramjet will head off for England and earn her trust before those Auto-scum get to her, understand?" he asked and the six nodded

"Yes Lord Megatron!" they all responded and transformed

"Use your holoforms and I'll have Frenzy hack into the networks, you shall be attending the school this girl goes to, understood?" he asked

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go." He ordered and they tore through the doors and up into the sky. Mia awoke with a scream and Mark and Ben burst through the door in alarm

"What's wrong?" they both asked and she shuddered

"J-just a d-dream..." she stuttered then looked around "how'd I get here?" she asked confused

"Alex dropped you off." Ben smiled and she nodded

"Ah... thank him for me will you?" she asked and they nodded

"Will do" They both chorused making her smile. "So... what were you dreamin about to make you scream so loud?" Mark asked confused

"Oh erm... six jets... big, giant robots... after me." She shrugged and chuckled "like that could ever happen." She smiled and they both gulped

"Er... gotta go!" they both spoke quickly and shot out to go find David.

"OPTIMUS!!" Ben yelled and he appeared in front of them making them jump.

"What is it?" he asked

"She had a dream about the deciptiturds!" Mark exclaimed

"How do you know?" he asked shocked

"She talked about six jets, also six giant robots." Ben hurried

"So... she dreamt of the future?" he asked confused

"I dunno... she just said it so naturally we assumed..." Mark frowned

"We should monitor her..." he sighed and a crash alerted them. All three ran upstairs to find the room a complete trash with Mia stood in the middle wide-eyed and looking like a whirlwind just blew through

"What happened?" Ben asked

"Erm... I have no idea." Mia spoke then gulped "I can fix it!" she hurried and they all frowned

"How?" they asked

"Er... I'll think of something." She frowned then all of a sudden the three found themselves back in the hallway.

"So...she dreamt of the future?" Optimus asked and then frowned

"Wow... 'Déjà vu," Mark frowned and the three ran up the stairs to find Mia jumping over a chair. She sighed in relief then looked at the three at the door.

"Erm... hi?" she asked

"...I'm officially confused!" Ben exclaimed with his hands in the air then he walked off to go for a drive.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked

"Apparently we all have Déjà vu." David frowned

"Really how?" she asked as she sat on the bed

"We all felt like we'd said the same thing before, the three of us," Mark shrugged and she frowned

"Well, I don't know what happened, honestly..." she shrugged

"Ok then. How about I take you home to get some things whilst you stay?" David asked and she smiled

"That would be nice, thank you." She smiled and he nodded

"Mark... bring the car around." He spoke quietly

"You're gonna drive... that?" he growled

"I'm not driving a semi," he spoke and Mark growled then stormed off grumbling a few choice words in Cybertron.

"So how do you like it?" David asked

"It's very homey, thanks for having me here." She smiled thankfully

"Alex explained your situation and I found it very fitting, as he has no room at his home," he sighed

"He did?" she asked and he nodded

'Alright big O, car's here!' Sunstreaker yelled through the comm link.

"Come on Mia, time to go," he smiled and she nodded and walked with him then stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous Lamborghini in the driveway

"...Wow." she breathed and Sunstreaker basked in pride

"It was Marks' choice in car." David grinned and she smirked

"Cool!" she grinned and he opened the door letting her sit in the passenger seat as he sat in the drivers' seat, Sunny grumbled for a second before revving the engine and setting off. Mia walked cautiously into the house and ran up the stairs...three at a time. She got a bag and her school stuff then emptied her draws and wardrobe since there wasn't much there anyway. She grabbed her laptop which she'd bought herself and her Nintendo wii which she also bought herself, grabbed a few games and was about to leave the room when she heard a voice

"Going somewhere?" it asked and she turned round and growled

"What do you want?" she asked/growled

"Quite an interesting set of new friends you have there." The figure smirked

"Don't you touch them!" she spoke fearfully

"After your little proclamation, are YOU going to stop me?" it asked showing sharp fangs

"I won't use them..." she mumbled and the figure laughed

"Exactly, now if you don't mind... I have friends to mess with." It laughed and disappeared into thin air. Mia growled and ran grabbing everything she had on the way and jumping down the stairs shocking David.

"You, out now!" she spoke quickly pushing him out the door and leaving it open as she ran pulling him with her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and just as he did the house disappeared, dissolved into nothing. "What... just happened?" he asked

"I can't explain... i'm sorry." She sighed and walked over to the Lamborghini who was fascinated by the disappearing house...

"Why not?"David asked and she sighed.

"My life... my burden, nobody else's" She spoke quietly and put her bag in the back with her stuff and sat in the passenger side. As a Pontiac solstice and a pink convertible accompanied by a sapphire blue Dodge Viper and a familiar Camaro...

"What happened?!" Bee asked and he got out followed by the others who stared weirdly at the none existent house.

"It just... dissolved..." David frowned

"CAN WE JUST GO?!" Mia yelled shocking everyone at her outburst.

"Erm... sure," David frowned and got in '_Autobots, recon.'_ He instructed and the four jumped back into the cars and went separate ways.

"I'm sorry for the confusion... and the... Déjà vu thing," She sighed

"What's there to be sorry about?" he asked

"A lot of things," She sighed and Sunstreaker set off for the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3 – what are you?

Mia had taken to staying up in 'her' room playing her video games and writing things on her laptop, Bee visited all the time and they stuck together like glue in school. He was really starting to like this girl... she and the others got along great... in school that was. She loved listening to Bluestreak ramble on, thinking it was rather cheery and made her feel happy. She loved listening to music with Jazz. She was somewhat of an artist so she earned slight respect from Sunny and Sides when she'd drawn their alt modes almost perfectly. She liked shooting things so she was a plus for Ironhide, even Arcee liked her cause they hung around in the town centre just window shopping. Optimus found her company rather enjoyable as she was always smiling around them cheering them up. Ratchet had fun teaching her how to patch up wounds and sore spots, and Sam and Mikeala played the wii with her. Bee... well he just liked her because she was just plain fun!

"Mia?" Bee asked tapping on the door and she grinned and sat up

"Hi Bee, cum on in, sit down." She smiled and he sat at the edge of the double bed

"Your dad got out of jail and your house is back by the way." He sighed and she nodded

"Back to normality I guess..." she spoke sadly

"Nope, if he comes anywhere near here we're having an all-out ass whooping contest," he grinned and she smiled

"Bee?" she asked

"What?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked frowning

"Cause that's just me," he winked and she sighed and looked at the blue quilt cover. "Something bothering you?" he asked and she shook her head "you can tell me; you know I won't judge you..." he smiled warmly

"... I've always been alone, Bee... nobody ever cared about me... it's a strange foreign thing to me that someone is trying to be kind without wanting anything in return..." she spoke sadly and he gulped, they did want something... but not in return for their kindness, they would have shown that anyway.

"You have the entire gang caring for you now Mia, your father won't get anywhere near you," he smiled assuringly and she lent on his shoulder.

"Wanna play Zelda?"She asked grinning

"Ain't that a one player game?" he asked frowning

"True... but you can go first." She waved the control as he shook his head and took it.

"Ok, but I got homework to do so I can't be long." He laughed as she put on a funny song on her self-bought laptop.

When the time came for him to leave she pouted sadly,

"Can't you stay over here?" she asked pleadingly

"I can't... homework." He smiled and she sighed

"Fine, leave me on ma Billy Taff!" she spoke dramatically as he laughed. Sunny and Sides watched with extreme sneakiness.

"Seya Mia." He smiled and let plain curiosity get the better of him and kissed her cheek leaving her wide-eyed and blushing as he smirked and left. The twins had gotten perfect blackmail material, and then sneakily retreated back into the shadows. The next day she'd avoided Bee quite well, but the attempts proved futile when he caught her in the hallway. "You ok?" he asked

"E-erm... y-yeah," she stuttered and he frowned

"Something bothering you?" he asked and she gulped

"Y-you kissed me..." she spoke quietly and he grinned

"Had that much of an effect on ya did it?" he asked

"Why?" she asked

"Curiosity, sudden urge to, I dunno I just did," he shrugged and she looked at him and gulped, he really was a good lookin guy and boy did she know it...

"Urge?" she asked as they walked to lunch

"Yeah... I think the twins recorded it though..." he spoke frowning

"Why?" she asked

"...That's just them," he shrugged and said twins popped up behind them

"Speaking of which... we need your help," Mark smirked

"...With what?" Mia asked suspiciously

"The head teacher, we're planning on re-wring her car..." Ben grinned and Mia frowned as Bee sighed

"They have leverage... they will post it up on the school website, best follow their orders," Bee groaned and Mia sighed and nodded.

"Instructions?" she asked and they gave both of them a sheet of paper

"Follow all as shown and we'll delete the leverage," Mark smirked and Ben frowned  
:_Will you?:  
:Heck no!: _they conversed secretly as Mia frowned and looked around like she'd heard it...

"...Ok fine," she sighed and they made their way to the car park and she bent down and shimmied under the car.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Bee asked and she laughed

"Heck yeah!" she laughed and Ben and Mark smirked then got to work on the radio and steering. "Hey, hand me a screw driver will ya?" she asked and Ben passed it to Bee who passed it to Mia who unscrewed the catalytic converter and re-wired something in the gear box then put the converter back on and rolled out from underneath

"What did you do?" Mark asked

"Made it so when she places the gear into first the radio turns on, when she goes into second the windscreen wipers turn on, when she goes third, the horn blares and fifth, she goes into reverse." She laughed

"How'd you know so much?" Bee asked

"My uncle was a mechanic...he taught me a few things," she smiled then frowned sadly

"What?" he asked

"He was killed, nuff said," she sighed then looked around "ok guys, time to split!" she spoke quickly

"We whole-heartedly agree," both twins grinned and sped off with Bee and Mia behind them as the Head Mistress walked through the front doors they went through the side doors.

"Never again," she spoke seriously

"Ok," the twins grinned and Mark pretended to delete the video. She sighed and he felt a spark for a second and then it was gone... including the video!

A few hours after she grabbed her bag and headed to the twins 'house' with said Twins and Bee.

"Guys?" she asked

"Yeah?" the answered

"I have to go out tonight... Tuesday is a very weird day for me," she sighed and they nodded. After school she was telling the truth, Tuesday was a weird day. She was out in the forest being followed by Bee, whom thought she didn't know... but she did. "You could've just asked you know," she sighed as she stopped. "Come on out Bee, I know you're there!" she spoke loudly and he walked out frowning.

"You... you caught me!" he spoke shocked and she nodded

"Not that hard, a ninja you're not," she shook her head '_a spy I am.'_ He thought grinning

"So where are you going?" he asked

"Cave, deep in the forest... big enough to fit... four houses..." she grinned and his eyes widened '_EVERYBODY OUT OF THE CAVE, NOW... MIA KNOWS ABOUT IT!!!'_ he yelled through the comm link. And she frowned

"What?" he asked

"What was that?" she asked then ran off, he hoped that they'd got out... then he bit his lip, she'd sensed his spark going over normal.

"MIA WAIT!" Bee yelled and chased her, thinking of the one thing that would most likely get her to stop for a few seconds, depending if she didn't punch him. She turned around and looked at him frowning

"What?" she asked and he kissed her with slight force, she froze. THEN it happened, out of shock her body erupted in fire, he stepped back shocked. The fire grew, and then turned into the shape of a woman. When it died down in it's placed in the spot of charred dirt was a woman that glowed...literally. Her figure was thin, tall, curvy and absolutely breath-taking. She had long wavy fiery red hair and glowing VERY light purple eyes, almost silver. Her skin was deathly pale, almost white but had a slight peach look to it, her face looked like porcelain, and she wore only red lip-gloss on her face but looked as though there was eye-liner and Mascara on her eyes. She wore long shoulder length fingerless black gloves long flared out black pants and a purple tube-top. She looked down and gasped then looked at him then disappeared before his eyes.

"Mia?" he asked

"WHAT...did you do that for?" a disembodied voice asked and he looked round

"What are you Mia?" he asked

"You're not scared?" she asked worriedly

"Of course not," he sighed and her form materialized in front of him. The fire erupted at her feet again to change her back "wait!" he yelped and it disappeared as she looked at him weirdly "what are you?" he asked

"I'll explain, come with me," she smiled and he followed her to a small entrance next to a waterfall. They walked in as she turned on a light then frowned. A large footprint was pointed towards the door... something had been in there.

"So, what is this place?" he asked

"A hide-out, when things got really bad... I used to come down here with Dan." She smiled an he tilted his head in confusion "if this form makes you feel weird I'll change back," she offered

"I don't mind. So who's Dan?" he asked

"... My ex, he... died. I'd rather not talk about that one," she smiled sadly and he nodded after finding out what she meant by the words 'ex'

"So...how did you... erm... become... er," he didn't actually know what to ask, she chuckled

"How'd I become a freak of nature?" she asked smiling

"You're not a freak, just different." He smiled and she sighed

"Come with me," she spoke then took him into a room then gestured him to sit down, which he did.

"So how old are you in that form?" he asked confused

"I rate it at... 24," she smiled and he grinned

"What stuff can you do?" he asked choosing his questions carefully

"Erm... I have complete control over the elements, I can morph; I have abilities that a ghost might have, for example, invisibility, intangibility, flight... I can control any living thing through mind waves. I can breath underwater, survive in an inferno for unlimited time, create hurricanes, tornados... stop and rewind time... wipe someone's memory or even an entire city... that's it so far," she shrugged and his mouth as wide open, nobody had said she was THAT powerful... it made him wonder... how did a human get this,

"So... how did you get these abilities?" he asked concerned

"At the age of 4 I was taken away from my family, my father didn't care... he was glad to be rid of me. A government group took 5 young girls, all the same age as me; at one point we were told we were just there for some type of survey thing... a few days later... there were only four of us. Then three, then two... then me; they took me next. They assured me everything would be fine, but it wasn't. The took a blood sample, later on I found they'd messed with it, they'd put different molecules in it from random sources, the first one was molecules of fire, water, ice, air, electricity, wood and rock. Then they re-injected me with the blood, my body reacted... the molecules fused with my DNA, my body wouldn't cooperate for a few hours, but then it did. I was a successful test subject... the others, I later found out were killed. A few weeks later more tests began and they injected me with more things, animal DNA, ectoplasm... I don't know where they got that from but they did. And then tested the effects it had, a few weeks passed and I was able to control the elements with my mind alone... I successfully morphed into a cat. A few weeks after... I was caged and left until they needed me. I was a weapon... that was all, a human, walking, talking, breathing weapon. And they didn't care about me at all. Two years passed... I learned new things how to morph into bigger things and I broke out of the cage. I was going to make a run for it but they caught me. Later on they stupidly trained me to use my flight and intangibility reflexes... when they released me a few years after... I was 10 years of age. Six years in that dreadful place... being prodded, electrocuted, burnt, and not being able to fight back whilst you just took the pain and healed... the only one who talked to me afterward... was Dan, he was the only one there for me, he didn't know until my 12th birthday when I told him... he died a few weeks after... Suicide" She spoke with tears in her silver-like eyes. He gulped, he'd never expected an explanation like that... what he expected was more of a 'oh I was exposed to some random chemical and WOW I HAVE POWERS!', but this...was thoroughly unexpected.

"So...what are you?" he asked gulping

"A mix, not entirely sure on what I am exactly..." she spoke saddened. Acting on instinct, he walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her as tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Why don't you use them?" he asked quietly

"I swore I'd never use them again... or tell anyone... but you found out in a way not even I thought possible," she spoke sadly

"How?" he asked

"You shocked me... my body reflex's to shock and transforms me into this... perfect for fighting." She shuddered "why did you do that?" she asked

"What?" he asked

"Why did you kiss me like that?" she asked biting her lip

"I'm sorry... I just acted on a feeling," he spoke quietly

"What feeling?" she asked her voice laced with confusion and curiosity. He gulped... even he couldn't explain it, the girl...had made him feel strange; something he'd never felt before, for anyone... something that he thought not possible to feel about a human from a mechanical being... he knew what the feeling of having a friend felt like... but this... was different; more... made him feel... like he could fly. (Cheesy I know! XD)

"I...I can't explain it," he sighed and she smiled

"Well, I came here to have target practise, but instead you're here so bowling it is... wanna join?" she asked grinning, he smirked and nodded. She led him through a series of tunnels and caves leading further and further underground until they came to a lit room.

"How are we gonna play bowling?" he asked

"Watch," she shrugged and pressed a button, all of a sudden the floor flipped over and a bowling ally appeared where the rocky ground was just situated.

"How?" he asked

"With powers... you can do a lot," she smiled, stamped her foot down and a perfectly curved ball jumped up from the floor and landed in her hands "you want first throw?" she asked smirking at his baffled face.

"Y-you can have it," he shrugged and she grinned, pushed three holes down into the ball, brought it back and rolled it, it flew down the long ally and hit a strike knocking the pins down all in one. She smiled and created another ball

"Your go," she giggled, he smirked and took the ball after she'd put the holes in and launched it down the ally hitting another perfect strike "SEERIKE!!!" She cheered and he laughed then got a comm link

'_Bumblebee, get her out of the cave, we can't stay out in the open like this!_' Ratchet exclaimed

'_Awww but Ratch, we're playin bowling!_' he moaned neglecting to mention just how much he was enjoying it since she was still in that drool-worthy other form.

'_OUT!_' her ordered and Bee sighed then turned it off

"Hey, do ya wanna go somewhere else?" he asked and she turned around frowning

"Like where?" she asked

"Hmmm... anywhere, I never really liked being underground... bad memories" he shuddered and she nodded (sector 7 was underground).

"I understand," she smiled and held out her hand "hold my hand," she spoke and he did so as she blushed slightly "this may feel... strange," she smiled and turned them both intangible and flew up through the floor ending up back on the forest path.

"How'd you?" he asked then shook his head "never mind," he grinned as her form was engulfed in fire, switching her back to normal.

"Let's get back... I'll bet the twins think something happened," she laughed

"... Oh dear primus, they'd think that as well!" he yelped making her laugh even more.

"Thanks Bee," she smiled

"For what?" he asked

"For listening," she spoke softly

"My pleasure," he winked and walked her back to the house.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"The damn Auto-brat is infatuated with her!" Skywarp growled

"Hmmm... she doesn't know what he is... Thundercracker, get us places at the human Femme's learning establishment, we're gonna ruin the little friendship," Starscream laughed evilly, Thundercracker sighed, even he didn't want to do that one... but he did, they'd start next Monday... then their plot could unfold.

* * *

**Awwww don't Mia and Bee make a sweet couple XD and now you know how she got them! You have to admit... not nice...**

**Now request from me :D go read Flamingmarsh's story! As a big request from me:D go give her story some love! She needs the support ;) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4

"Hey look, it's Mr and Mrs Freak!" a group laughed as Mia raised her eyebrow as Bee growled, it was Thursday and they had Art first period.

"So how are the new guys... and girls, likin the school?" the form tutor asked

"Quite entertaining," David smiled and Ben smirked

"I find it completely

BORING!" Mark finished as they both laughed '_BEHAVE!'_ Optimus ordered and they both smirked at him '_sorry big O, not in charge at the moment... out teachers are'_ Mark smirked '_Sunny, do as he says... if we don't, we're likely to get suspended...' _Ben sighed and Mark sulked but nodded

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She sighed "what about you Nathan?" she asked and said gunner smiled

"It's fun... but science creeps me out," he shuddered remembering the dissection lesson the day prior

"I agree, the lesson was rather disturbing... even for my area of expertise," Joseph sighed and the teacher nodded then walked next door.

"And what would that be?" a girl asked snidely

"Medical." He answered and she snorted

"Where in life could that help?" she asked cockily

"In my line of work... you'd be surprised," he sighed as Mia frowned

"Line of wo-

"Shut yo mouth fool, he saved ma aft," Jazz growled and she shut up rather quickly

"You can't talk to my girlfriend like that," a boy stood up and the gang stood up

"Wanna bet?" Mark asked defending his creator

"Yeah, wanna bet?" Gary growled... they'd been there for only a few days, and already...everyone knew not to mess with the group when they were together... or Gary... or the Twins.

"Stand down!" David ordered, the looked at him, and then obeyed. Mia looked at the group weirdly, they were like soldiers and David was the commanding officer. Ariel on the other hand, was a rouge Femme, she didn't stand by said rules

"You talk to Jazz or Joseph like that again, go on... I dare ya," she narrowed her bright blue eyes

"Need your girlfriend to stand up for ya?" the both asked snidely, she walked over and picked him up by the collar

"Say it again, go on... just see what happens," she snarled and he gulped and shook his head. She smirked and dropped him in his seat then walked back over to Jazz and sat down grinning

"Girl yo is fine when yo angry," Jazz smirked and she grinned

"Thank you lieutenant," She smiled and he winked. Mia grinned; she knew Ariel had a thing for a guy she knew back where she come from... so Jazz'd have to take a back seat... but what was with the Lieutenant bit?

'_Stop using status labels! Mia's listening!'_ Bee panicked and

'_Understood Bee, we'll lay off the labels for yo girlfriend'_ Jazz teased and he growled

"I'd run Jazz," he growled and said teen jumped up as Bee chased him until the teacher came in.

"Both sit down!" she ordered and they jumped to their seats with sheepish grins on their faces. Mia nudged Bee with a grin

"Bee's in trouble," she sung quietly

"Shush you," he smirked and wammied her (put two fingers on someone's waist and push in... makes a funny reaction to most people) making her squeak and jump in turn making everyone look round at her blushing self and his cheesy grin.

"Aww how adorable," Ben teased and she glared at him.

"Yeah, sweet lil Bee, and the shy Mia," Mark smirked and they both felt a sharp electric jolt in their backsides making them yelp in surprise and pain.

"Did you?" he asked and she smirked and nodded

"Punishment," she grinned as the bell went

"Ok guys, get to class," their Form Tutor instructed and she packed up her art folder and her and Bee walked out, through the common room and turned a corner and they were there.

"Lot quicker than the maths rooms eh?" she grinned

"Yep!" he laughed and the teacher came out

"Ok guys, come on in." she smiled and the group walked in and immediately stopped

"Miss... did you do this?" a girl asked

"I highly doubt that, it was Mark." Bee sighed; the entire room was brilliantly painted with different pictures and tones covering the once dull walls. The windows were now stained glass and the small windows that lead to the bigger common room were now covered with small drapes.

"How'd you know?" the teacher asked confused

"Well back home, the twins created a murals, Mark was the best artist for miles and miles... Ben helped... he was just never as good as his brother." He explained

"He... did all this?" Mia asked shocked

"Yep I did," a voice alerted them, they turned round to see said hotty leaning on the wooden book shelf with one heck of a mischievous grin on his face making a few of the girls sigh dreamily

"Aren't you meant to be in history?" Mia asked confused

"Well, Miss Dunning here asked me to come help out, oh and 'dad' wanted me to tell you that me Ben, you and him are headed out to Snake pass tonight... some random reason, even I don't know," he shrugged and Mia looked round to see the girls looking rather confused

"Erm yeah... I live with them now," she grinned "...feeel the jealously," she smirked as she wiggled her fingers mystically

"Shut it bee-otch," one of the girls narrowed her eyes

"My line!" Bee growled, and Mark chuckled

"So Miss, how can I help?" he grinned

"Well you could help Ricky," she smiled

"And...Who's that?" he asked confused and she pointed to a girl with blonde hair

"Rachael Montez," she winked and he smirked

"Female huh?" he mumbled, the girl had bleach blonde hair bright blue eyes, a Spanish accent, tall curvy body, possible fake tan, lipstick and gloss, mascara, eye-shadow, blusher...the works.

"Preppy, snobby... bitch," Mia explained quietly to him

"Ah..." he smirked "Ricky, i'm here to assist," he winked

"You vain plonker..." Mia sighed then sat down. Bee sat next to her and nudged her playfully "what?" she asked

"Nuthin," he grinned and she went to take out her pencil case but he nudged her again

"Stop that," she smirked

"I didn't do anything..." he spoke innocently

"Uh huh," she smiled and went to take out her stuff again when he nudged her again making her drop the pencil case "that's it," she smirked and hit him round the head with a piece of paper

"Oooh," he teased and she narrowed her eyes and zapped him in his backside "YOWCH!" he yelped as she smirked "you didn't have to zap me," he mocked a hurt face

"You nudged me," she shrugged innocently and he narrowed his eyes to which she grinned.

"If you two are finished, we can get on with the lesson," the teacher frowned as Mia blushed, Bee grinned then a few moments after...he nudged her again. Finally the three made it out and she glared at Bee with glowing Silver eyes...

"Erm... Have mercy?" he smiled innocently as he waved a small piece of white paper around like a flag.

"Well lovebirds, I gotta get to P.E..." Mark shrugged and sped off.

"Come on Bee, we gots music," she sighed and dragged him off. During Dinner time Mia decided she wanted a nice view, so she grabbed Bee and TELEPORTED to the roof.

"How'd you do that?!" he asked shocked and she grinned and tapped her head, her red hair blowing about in the calm breeze. He stared at her glowing figure for a moment before she noticed and smiled.

"I know I look different in this form Bee... but gawking isn't getting you anywhere," she giggled and he grinned

"Then I'll do something I've grown to like," he smirked

"And what would that be?" she asked and he pulled her closer, she may have been taller than she used to be... but he was still a tad bit taller, their faces inched closer until...

"Hey, who's that on the roof?" a voice alerted them, Mia looked down and cursed, it was a kid who'd annoyed her when she used to take the form to help people.

"IT'S JET!" he yelled and a few kids gathered round

"Jet?" Bee asked confused

"Don't ask." She sighed and them both turned invisible

"Who is that kid?" he asked

"Neil Crenshaw... Captain of the schools football team and leader of my fan club," she sighed "the kid has issues," she giggled and teleported them back into a secluded part of the school, reverted back to normal and they both headed back to their form room, not speaking of the almost kiss on the roof.

"Hey did you see her?"A boy asked in front to David

"See who?" he asked

"Jet, she was on the roof... not been seen in three years, one powerful girl, hottie too," he grinned and David frowned 'Autobots, do you think Jet is Mia?' he Comm linked

'She is,' Bee answered 'she... transformed a few days ago, in the woods, by accident. She explained everything to me... Optimus I don't want to lie to her anymore' he spoke dejectedly

'I'm sorry Bumblebee; we will tell her... just not yet. She may take it the wrong way,' he spoke back

'Don'chu tink she'll be pissed if we tell 'er we're robots, I fink she's got a ting for Bee,' Jazz sighed as Bee visibly shifted uncomfortably.

'She'll think we're using her...' Blue sighed and Bee gulped

'I don't want her to think that! She's been hurt enough,' Bee responded

'What do you mean Bumblebee?' Ratchet asked as the form tutor talked away.

'I mean... she's been hurt enough' he repeated

'Bumblebee, you shall be de-briefed on what you have discovered tonight after me and the twins take Mia up to Snake pass.' Optimus instructed

'... Yes sir' he sighed and turned the comm link off getting a strange look from Mia

"What's wrong Bee?" she asked and he smiled

"Nothing," he responded as Sam and Mikeala smirked both thinking the same thing 'Bumblebee has a crush, Bumblebee has a crush!'

"You sure?" she asked

"Positive," he grinned and she nodded. When school finished the twins' 'dad' (as in Oppy human... older) had allowed Bee tag along, he wasn't gonna stop her guardian from staying with her.

"Wow..." Mia commented as she looked up from her lying spot on bumblebee's bonnet, Bee led next to her. The twins were led on Sunstreakers bonnet as their 'dad' sat down on a chair next to the Yellow Lamborghini twin.

"This is just like the look-out..." Ben grinned

"Only this don't have trees everywhere..." Mark smirked. Both of them sat up and smirked slyly in Bee and Mia's direction "the kid has a crush..." he smirked

"Noooo... you don't say," Ben spoke sarcastically and Mark glared at him then jumped off his bonnet and grabbed something from inside, a camcorder.

"Where'd you get that?" Ben asked confused

"Dude... I subspaced it ages ago, it's fun to have something to show the humans when we prank Ironhide, prowl, Ratchet or Wheeljack." He smirked and Ben laughed then set it up.

"I used to come up here all the time," she smiled

"Bet you had an aerial view though, right?" he smirked and she laughed slightly as she nodded

"Only when the full moon's out... it powers me up," she smiled and he nodded. She shuddered slightly then Bee felt her snuggle closer to his holoform

"What are you doing?" he asked grinning and she looked up at him and shrugged

"Warming myself up," she smiled slightly and he put his arm around her shoulder, it saddened him slightly on how he thought she'd react if he told her what he was... he knew it wouldn't be pretty...

"Erm... Dad?" Mark asked and said holoform looked up

"What is it?" he asked

"Look," he smirked and pointed over to the scout and youngling. Optimus's holoform chuckled

"I think... we may have to tell her," he spoke and the twins gained 'are you mad!?' expressions

"It's like he's finally got a girlfriend, you really wanna take that away?" Ben asked confused

"No... Maybe she'll still feel for him," he shrugged

"Ugh you're mad sir." Mark sighed "we've lied to her... she doesn't know what we are, if she did she'd throw a fit," he frowned

"Hmmm- what was that?" he asked looking round as Mia fell asleep.

"What was what?" Ben asked

"Bumblebee, get Mia into your backseat and get her back to the house, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe... stay with me, we have unwanted company." He narrowed his eyes at the five jets that had just flown past, all five bore the energy signature... of the decepticon seekers.

A few hours after, Mia was fast asleep in her bed as the Autobots gathered in the cave.

"So anythin new?" Sam asked

"The Seekers are here," Bee panicked knowing they were after Mia.

"What?!" Ironhide asked shocked

"We were up in the hills and Big O here sensed the sig of the pain in the aft seekers." Sunny explained brightly

"And that's good why?" Arcee asked dryly

"Wasn't saying it was," he shot back

"Sure sounded that way," she argued

"STOP!" Optimus bellowed "now we know what they're after,"

"What?" Sam asked and Mikeala rolled her eyes

"Mia you idiot," she stated and he gave her a hurt look to which she smirked at

"So 'ow we gonna protect 'er?" Jazz asked

"She doesn't need protection," Bee explained getting blank looks "watch," he sighed and replayed the scene with the bowling balls.

"Who's she?" Sam asked pointing at the red headed girl

"Mia," Bee answered "in this form apparently, from school 'gossip' she is known as Jetstream." He explained

"She's hot!" Sunny smirked and Bee growled "ok-ok I get it," he grinned as he held his hands up in surrender teasingly.

"I think we should tell her about us, I mean... she might help us if she heard what we're here for," Blue spoke up

"That reminds me, Bumblebee, what did you learn from her?" Optimus asked and Bumblebee replayed the entire story to them leaving them all wide-opticed and jaw-dropped.

"She...went through... that?" Ironhide asked shocked

"Yeah..." Bee sighed as Sam and Mikeala sat there still as statues.

"That poor girl," Arcee sighed

"No we REALLY should tell her, save the hurt in case the decepticons reveal us," Blue sighed and Optimus nodded.

"On Monday, we will tell her who we are," Optimus spoke up as the others agreed; Bee on the other hand... didn't want to ruin what he had with her.

"But..." Bee started

"She's not Cybertronian Bumblebee, it would never work," Ratchet sighed and Bee scowled then stormed out the cave leaving the Autobots with mix looks of sadness and uncertainty.

"Bee?" Mia groaned, she'd sensed his presence in the room

"Hey," he smiled

"Something wrong?" she asked sitting up

"Do you... like me?" he asked and she blushed

"W-why'd you ask?" she asked nervously

"Do you?" he asked

"W-well... I erm..." she bit her lip, if she told him... something bad would happen... he'd die on her... or something else.

"Just answer please?" he asked

"It's late... and... I..."

"Mia," he spoke "do, you, like, me?" he repeated and she found the quilt rather interesting at that moment

"...Y-yes," she mumbled and he grinned,

"How much?" he asked

"Why do you want to know?" she asked confused and he gulped then walked over to her and sat down

"You'll find out on Monday..." he sighed

"What are you talking about Bee?" she asked concerned

"Just know that i'm sorry Mia," he spoke and she frowned as he stood and walked out as she stared at the doorway before transforming and flying up into the clouds watching the stars and letting the full moon re-power her. A few weeks after she was released she'd found out the full moon restored her strength and the stars calmed her, a few hours later she was sat on the top of the Hilton hotel just staring at the stars, she was troubled...

"Mia?" a familiar voice asked, she span round to see a floating figure,

"Dan!?" she gasped and his feet touched the ground as she hugged him.

"Mia... what are you doing?" he asked as he hugged her back

"I'm hugging you," she shrugged

"No, I mean... why aren't you helping anyone?" he asked concerned and she stepped back

"You were killed Dan... it was my fault," she spoke with tears in her eyes

"Stop blaming yourself," he sighed "it wasn't your fault at all," he assured but she shook her head

"It was! I never should have trusted him, if I wouldn't have-

I'd still of been killed by something, Mia he cares," he sighed

"Who?" she asked

"That friend of yours, he cares about you... just as I did. He's tried so hard to protect you," he smiled

"Danny, my life is hard... people die way too easily... my feelings aren't important," she spoke and he shook his head making his black bangs fall over his bright green eyes

"They do, even a powerful girl like you... needs someone to love," he smiled "our time has been and gone Mia, it's time to move on," he smiled and tears fell from her eyes

"How do you know this?" she asked quietly

"I've been keeping watch over you," he smiled, neglecting to mention what he'd found out about those friends. "I'll keep on watching you, just making sure you're ok," he grinned and she hugged him smiling

"I'll miss you," she sighed as he ran his hand over her fire coloured hair then disappeared

"I'll miss you too," came his echoed voice then dissolved into nothing leaving her alone in the soft breeze of the night.

**Awww poor Mia, things just get worse and worse for that girl don't they... And now the seekers are after her, RnR PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Friday came rather quickly for Mia as she'd forgotten about Bee's strange actions and found him and his 'dad' waiting for her outside in the gorgeous Camaro she now officially called her favourite car ever.

"Hiya Bee," she smiled and he grinned

"'Hi," he grinned and opened the back door. She jumped in and buttoned up her black coat as Bumblebee drove off. During Form time the teacher got a message which was meant to be given a week before hand...

"Erm... there's a dance, for year 10s and elevens..." she spoke up

"...When?" a girl asked

"Monday..."

"I'm sure that was meant to be given some time last week?" Mia asked smiling

"Nobody tells me anything anymore..." she sighed and Mia grinned "Now... all's you need is a date and you can go," the teacher laughed and Mia groaned and hit her head on the table.

"You ok?" Bee asked

"She just can't get a date, so... no going for miss freak" one of the girls sneered and Bee smirked

"So Mia, wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked grinning and she smirked at the girls shocked face.

"Of course I will, Bee." She laughed as he winked at her. Some of the girls whom felt rather confident asked the twins...whom rejected, they had better things to do. One girl asked David whom politely said no... Elita would throw a fit if she found out. Three girls asked Jazz who asked Optimus if it was ok; Optimus had to refuse as the decepticons were around. Jazz understood and respectfully declined the offer. The only Autobot going was Bee, since he was Mia's guardian... even if she didn't know it. Sam and Mikeala were going, just to keep a watch out... and to spy on Bumblebee. The day was going quickly; Bee found out Mia was bored with it so she was speeding it up, except at dinner where they sat a few tables away from the other Autobots,

"So, i'm guessing you're picking me up?" she smiled

"I have an idea... how we could seriously shock the school," he grinned

"What?" she asked

"Go as your other form," he grinned and she frowned

"...Why?" she asked

"Not actually as your other form... but can you... make yourself look like your still in school?" he asked and she grinned and he followed her out the canteen and into a small room where she transformed... only looking younger, around 15, her clothes were different, she had long dark blue ripped jeans on and a tight sleeveless red top, her long red hair was up in a loose plat and her silver eyes still twinkled with mischief and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You mean like this?" she asked smiling

"Y-yeah," he grinned "why don't you stay like that, you wouldn't get bullied as much," he smiled softly

"True... but I never thought of that," she smiled

"Stay like that now," he grinned

"Bit of a hard thing to explain though, don't you think?" she asked giggling

"...True, but it may be a laugh," he grinned and she sighed

"Umm... yeah, it could be a laugh, but no... It'll be too hard to explain... but I will go to the dance like this," she smiled then reverted back.

Things were going very well for them... but then it stopped on Sunday

"Bee, I have to go to my home," she spoke silently

"Why?" he asked concerned

"I have to get some thing's... I left them there..." she sighed and he nodded

"I'm coming with you," he smiled and she smiled softly

"Thank you," she thanked and she told the twins 'dad' where she was going then they got into the Yellow and Black Camaro and drove off. When they arrived she got out cautiously and gulped as she knocked on, Bee was behind her but she still felt insecure. The door opened and her father growled at her

"Get in this house now you worthless rat," he growled and Bee clenched his fists and growled in anger as she gulped

"I plan to, but i'm going straight after," she spoke

"Wanna bet?" he sneered not actually noticing Bee behind her

"No thanks..." she spoke meekly

"Get in," he narrowed his eyes and she pushed past him, he went to close the door but Bee grabbed it

"Don't even try it," he growled at the surprised man

"Where'd you come from?" he asked

"I've been here all this time, now move," he ordered and followed Mia; her dad fumed and followed them upstairs to see Mia grabbing some stuff, including her toothbrush, some more clothes and two rings... nobody knew where they'd come from... but she had them. She then picked up two small spheres' passed one to Bee who pocketed it as she did the same with hers. Then she grabbed a bag and stuffed it with her clothing as well as a small brown soft object, she then leaned into her wardrobe and pressed a small button revealing a small storage of weapons, mostly swords and knives, but one... was a small device, she grabbed that then stuffed it in her bag and pocketed two small knives and put two blades on her belt. Her dad looked at her with a disgusted face

"Where did you get all that crap from?" he asked

"One, it's not crap, two, like you care, and three, go away," she sighed and he went to smack her but Bee grabbed his hand, span it round to his back and held it in place as he yelped in pain.

"Touch her again, and I'll break it," he growled and Mia grinned, put the strap of the bag over her shoulder and punched her dad knocking him unconscious,

"Come on," she spoke sweetly and he smirked and followed her out the door, she stopped as she heard a whine, "wait," she spoke and ran back inside

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Will your dad allow a dog in his car?" she asked hopefully

"What kind of dog?" he asked

"A sheepdog... he's harmless and is constantly being smacked but my asshole father, I don't want to leave him here," she spoke sadly

"Get him," he smiled and she grinned and ran into the kitchen

"OH NO!" she yelped and he ran in to see the dog curled up in a corner shivering with a broken leg.

"Sweet primus," he mumbled and picked the dog up as it winced "don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you," he spoke softly and the dog whined as he carried him out and put him in the back seat, Mia jumped in with the dog and stroked him affectionately as he whined quietly.

"We have to get him to the vets," she spoke worriedly

"... Joseph will sort him out," he sighed and Mia frowned

"He's not a vet," she gulped

"He's probably better, now come on," he sighed '_Ratch, turn on ya holoform and meet me at Sam's Aunts home, I hope you're good with dogs'_ he spoke through the comm link

'_Erm... why?'_

'_Mia's dog has a broken leg... her dad has been beating it' _

'_Understood, Ratchet out.'_ And they cut the link

"What's his name?" he asked

"Lucky," she smiled

"Why'd you name him that?" he asked smiling

"He was lucky to be alive, he was a stray... he was about to be run over when I turned him intangible, the car passed right through us then out of shock the driver crashed into the oncoming vehicle... the cars burst into flames, I set him to the side and told him to stay put, which he did... I managed to put out the flames and get the injured people out the car without anyone loosing any body parts, as the mans leg was trapped under the steering wheel, I phased him right out as an ambulance that was going past did a u-turn and stopped, I got the family out of the other car by teleporting them... I disappeared after making sure they were ok, a few days after Lucky showed up at my door. He was the only thing keeping me sane," she sighed and hugged her dog, then realised what she'd said and looked at his dad... whom remained oblivious "is there something wrong with him?" she asked confused as she pointed at the hologram

"He's deaf..." Bee made up an excuse quickly

"Oh... Strange," she mumbled and went back to petting her injured dog as they pulled up at the home she'd been staying at, the twins and Joseph were waiting outside, looking like Joseph was soaking wet and the twins were in hysterics.

"Oh they didn't..." Bee groaned

"What did they do?" she asked

"We thought they'd act a bit more grown up here... but no... They still prank the medical expert..." Bee smirked and she smiled softly then stroked her whimpering dog. Bee got out as the car stopped and opened the back door then picked the dog up and carried him over to Joseph who frowned,

"What happened to it?" he asked

"Her dad beat him up, can you help him?" Bee asked hopefully, Ratchet downloaded all the information needed to help the injured dog and his holoform nodded.

"Of course I can, take him inside and put him on the couch," he instructed, Bee nodded then Joseph shooed them out and began working...even though he was still soaking. A few hours after he came out to see Mia resting her head on Bee's lap only lightly asleep as he ran his hand down her arm softly and assuringly.

"How's the dog Ratch?" Bee asked

"He'll be fine, I've bandaged the leg and repaired the bone as much as I can, he's awake... and wagging his tail, he wants to see Mia," he smiled and at the mention of her name her eyelids opened, she sat up blushing as Bee grinned. "Your dog wants to see you Mia," Joseph smiled and she grinned and nodded then dashed into the room to see her dog standing up and wagging its long bushy black and white tail excitedly.

"Lucky!" she grinned and hugged the dog as he snuggled up to her affectionately; she noticed the bandage on his leg and ran her hand over it, smiling. "Oh Lucky... you really are a lucky dog," she sighed and stroked him as he licked her cheek making her laugh. Bee walked in a few seconds after and grinned at the scene as Joseph joined him moments after, both smiling. Lucky was nuzzling Mia's neck happily as she hugged him. The twins poked their heads around the door, Sunny smirked as Sides smiled, and they walked in fully as Mia looked around.

"You have a dog?" Sides asked

"Yes... you don't mind him do you?" she asked hopefully and they shook their heads

"Course not, he's welcome here," Sides grinned

"Yeah... 'Dad' won't mind either," Sunny smirked

"Thank you!" she grinned happily as Lucky barked in thanks. That night Lucky was curled up next to Mia as she slept with her arms round him happily, Bee and Mikeala who was 'living' with Joseph, Nathan and the others in the empty house next door, was leaning on the door

"Aww, you picked a gudden Bee," she smiled

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"She's sweet, kind... powerful... you picked a good human to have a crush on," she grinned

"It's strange... I know, robots and Humans can't be together," he sighed and she pinched his arm, earning a silent yelp "what was that for?" he asked

"You look human, you feel human; you even _act_ human... Bumblebee, you practically are human... the only thing making you look in-human... is your eyes, they glow." She sighed and he frowned

"I don't eat, I go into stasis not sleep, I don't dream... i'm alien to your kind," he spoke sadly

"She likes you Bee... anyone can tell, at the dance tomorrow... let her know. Before we tell her what's going on," she smiled

"And how do I let her know?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, you're a sweet mech, you'll think of something," she smiled softly then walked off as he smiled and turned his holoform off and went into stasis.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – date with disaster

"Hey Mia, Bee's here!" Mark grinned as Bee scowled at him,

"ONE SEC!" She yelled from 'her' room. Mikeala grinned at Bee as she and Sam held hands.

"Girls take ages to get ready," Sam smirked earning a light smack round the head from his girlfriend.

"I do not," a voice spoke irritated, they looked up to see a girl... but... she looked nothing like Mia, her long red hair was in loose curls shimmering with the ghostly glow around her, her silver eyes held a more enchanting shimmer than the usual twinkle of mischief. Her eyes were framed by long full eye lashes and a small amount of silver eye-shadow; her lips were now red and shiny, she was wearing long flared out blue jeans with rips in the knees and a red top underneath, she also wore zip up brown boots and a few bangles with two rings on her fingers. Over her top was a black button up winter coat and a scarf to keep her warm.

"Is that?" Sam whispered and Bee nodded smiling "wow..." he commented and Mikeala smirked at him as the twins gawked.

"Stop catchin flies lads," she giggled and latched her arm around Bees "shall we go?" she grinned

"We shall," he smirked and Sam and Mikeala got in the Camaro along with Bee and Mia, Bee sat in the back next to each other with Mikeala next to Bee's other side, and Sam in the passenger seat.

"So... what happened to make you look like that Mia?" Mikeala asked

"Erm..." she spoke uncertainly as she looked at Bee whom nodded smiling, telling her it was ok to tell them, "I... I can change my appearance," she muttered

"Really?" Mikeala asked smiling

"Yes," Mia smiled slightly more confident "you won't tell anyone will you?" she asked

"We won't," Sam grinned and she smiled thankfully

"But seriously... you gotta teach me how you did your hair..." Mikeala smirked and Mia nodded

"Of course," she laughed. Once there Bee frowned at the sky knowingly... they were there.

"Come on Bee, Dance's rule," Mikeala laughed

"Erm... I'll take your word for that," he frowned and Mia smiled, as they walked in a few whispers stirred about a girl that looked like a young Jetstream. "You have a lot of attention," he smirked as she smiled blushing.

"T-Thanks," she smiled as he put his arm around her. A few moments after a boy from their form room walked over

"I thought you were dating Mia," he frowned and Mia blushed, thankfully the lights were dimmed

"I am," Bee smirked as she looked at him smiling

"So...what are you doing here with this hot babe?" he asked grinning at her slyly, she scowled.

"Don't call me that," she spoke as her eyes glowed with anger

"What would you want me to call you then?" He asked slyly

"Don't, I don't want you near me," she growled and Bee smirked

"You heard the lovely lady," Bee grinned and she smiled at him, Mike growled then stormed off

"You're so sweet," she smiled softly as Sam and Mikeala walked over

"You know, they call these things Dance's for a reason," Mikeala giggled and Bee looked at Mia who smiled

"I...can't dance..." Bee shrugged and Mia giggled

"Awww, i'm sure you can learn_ somehow_," Sam grinned and Bee nodded then downloaded all the information there was on the subject.

"Wanna try?" Mia smiled and held his hand; he grinned then nodded and led her over to where the others were dancing. Once there the song changed to a slow one, she looked around nervously as he grinned. He put his arms around her waist as she shyly put her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest and danced slowly as Mikeala and Sam grinned at each other.

"Who woulda thought he'd fall in love with a human," Sam grinned

"It's so romantic," Mikeala smiled as she hugged him. Sam rolled his eyes and grinned

"Erm... will she be so understanding when he tells her?" he asked and she sighed

"Don't ruin it Sam," she spoke disapprovingly. Mia looked up into Bee's icy blue eyes as he smiled charmingly.

"Mia?" he asked

"Hmm?" she asked smiling

"I... I erm... I l-love you," he spoke nervously and she smiled softly and reached up and covered his lips with her own, a few moments after her eyes shone silver, her brows furrowed, he sensed something strange... DECEPTICONS!

"Aww, how pathetic," a voice sneered and the couple broke apart and stared in the direction to see six older males, all with blood red eyes.

"Seekers," Bee growled

"Huh?" Mia asked

"The...Seeker Brothers," he corrected

"Oh... who are they?" she asked

"Skye," Skywarps Holoform smirked

"TC," Thundercrackers holoform spoke simply

"Dirge,"

"Ram," Ramjet grinned

"Jet" Thrust's holoform smirked

"And-

"Screamer!" Bee growled

"Aww you cut of my intro," the seeker sneered as his red eyes narrowed under his black bangs.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed

"To ruin your lives," he laughed,

"SAM, CALL THE OTHERS!" he yelled and Sam did so, Mia looked at Bee questioningly "Mia... I know you're going to hate me for all eternity when you see this, but remember, i'm so sorry and I never wanted anything in return," he spoke sadly and she looked at him confused, he kissed her quickly and turned his holoform off. A few moments after the gorgeous Camaro burst through the doors revving its engine "what's the matter Starscream, afraid to fight the spy?" Bumblebee taunted and Mia's eyes widened

"B-Bee?" she asked and the car sighed

"I'm sorry Mia..." it spoke and transformed, JUST fitting in the room. At that moment... everyone ran screaming.

"W-what... Are you?" she asked slightly scared

"I'm an Autobot..." he spoke sadly

"... You lied to me..." she mumbled

"What?" he asked

"You told me you didn't want anything..." she spoke sadly and her dog ran through the doors as David and the others came in.

"Bumblebee, let me explain to her," David sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked

"They lied to you," Starscream smirked

"BE QUIET STARSCREAM!" David yelled

"They lied, they want you to use your powers to defeat the Decepticons for good, they're just using you," Screamer sneered

"NO, it wasn't like that!" Bee protested

"They knew all along about your 'powers'." Skywarp smirked evilly

"Don't listen to em Kid," Gary urged

"Watch... if you don't believe us," TC spoke and a hologram appeared in the centre of the room that replayed what Lazerbeak had recorded

"...Who are they?" she asked looking at the robots as Lucky snuggled up to her leg. Bumblebee transformed

"They... are us," David explained

"I'd squish them," Screamer smirked

"SHUT UP!" she snarled and morphed into a large black cat then circled Bumblebee's feet as he looked down at her cautiously. All of a sudden six jets flew through the roof as rubble and ceiling bits fell to the floor. The six guys disappeared shortly after as the jets transformed, Starscream aimed a cannon at Bumblebee then smirked as the cat snarled and growled at him,

"I see she still cares for you... in time Auto-punks," Starscream smirked, transformed and was off with the other six following...

"What was his purpose here?" Ratchet asked and Bumblebee looked down to see a brief flash of two silver eyes before he could no longer see Mia or Lucky... Bumblebee transformed then sped off as the twins transformed.

"To ruin our chances," Optimus sighed

"Wha 'bout Bee?" Jazz asked

"I'm afraid the loss of Mia for him... will hurt... more than you could imagine," he sighed "go after him," he instructed and Jazz nodded then transformed and zoomed off after the retreating scout.

Mia watched from the roof as Bumblebee drove off, her and Lucky were sat on the edge of the broken roof.

"He lied to me Lucky," she sighed and Lucky frowned and shook his head "what?" she asked and he barked quietly "... he did," she frowned and he barked "did too," nuther bark "stop arguing with me!" she scolded and the dog let out a 'humph' and grumbled. "...So... Why do I still love him?"

**There, you have a lil insight to another lil trick of hers, she can talk to animals... mainly her dog.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-explanations

Bee hadn't seen Mia all week after that, the seekers had made snide comments and tripped him up a few times but then yelped every time, Bee was rather confused at that; but what he didn't know was, Mia had been using a very ancient technique of invisibility and every time she saw him being bullied by those dang jets she shocked their jet forms with a high voltage of electricity. She hadn't been back to the house; she refused to go home... so... she stayed wherever she could with her dog safely beside her at all times.

'_Maybe you should just get over it..._' Lucky whined

"Shaddup Lucky" she growled and the dog narrowed his eyes

'_There was no way that the giant robot lied to you_,'

"Prove it"

'_Fine! Did you ask him if he was a robot_?'

"...No"

'_If you would have done you think he would have lied to you?_'

"...Probably not" she sighed

'_Well then, my logic __may be twisted but it __stands__ correct__, he didn't lie to you'_ Lucky grinned smugly and she narrowed her eyes at the dog strolling along beside her.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" she asked getting strange looks from people

'_Because he was nice to you...'_ his shoulders lifted slightly showing he was shrugging

"That matters why?" she asked

'_Well... I don't like when people are mean to you; he tried his hardest to be nice... I mean seriously, he said he loved you!'_ he growled

"How'd you know that?" she asked

'_You told me yesterday...'_

"Oh..." she sighed. Unfortunately... she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into Jazz's holoform "wow... small world," she sighed and he chuckled

"Ah wuz followin ya," he sighed and Lucky growled "don worry Lucky," he grinned "Mia, com wit me," he instructed and she frowned but followed him. When they got to the destination Jazz instructed her to be quiet and sneaky... so naturally, she did. "Mask yo energy sig," he spoke quietly and she did so as she went invisible "... yo still dere?"

"Sure I am," she answered quietly and he nodded then motioned her to follow him. They made they way quietly out of the hidden spot, he pointed over to a shadowed figure sitting on the edge of a small cliff; she frowned then realised who it was. "What's wrong with him?" she asked concerned

"Ya stopped talkin to 'im, yo switched 'is timetable around, yo practically disappear... he's not talked ta anyone, not even me..." he sighed and she frowned

"...He really wasn't lying was he," she spoke dejectedly

"Bout wha?" he asked

"At the dance... he said he loved me," she sighed and he grinned

"Bout time," he mumbled

"Huh?" she asked confused

"Well... Bumblebee told me he'd been feelin sumthin strange for ya, sumthin he shouldn't be feelin for a human, heh Prowl said it wa' illogical," he grinned

"Who's Prowl?" she asked confused

"Tactician," he answered "by my two boys, Mr Logic," he chuckled

"You have kids?" she asked shocked

"A'course, tha lil fraggers; you've seen em more than ya think," he grinned

"Who?"

"The twins," he laughed at her gasp even though he couldn't see her he knew what her face'd be like.

"Really?" she asked and Bumblebee looked over wondering why Jazz'd laughed

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Bee asked dejectedly and Jazz jumped

"Er, nah Bee... jus rememberin a funny thing," he smiled

"Why are you in holoform as there are no humans around to discover what we are?" he tilted his head to the side in mild interest.

"No worries Bee, I jus wanted ta walk around in human form, see wha kinda girls I can catch," he grinned and Bumblebee sighed then nodded and turned around again playing some random song which she recognised as '_Bleeding Love__'_ by Leona Lewis.

"...I've got to go," Mia spoke sadly then ran off with Lucky running after her before Jazz could react.

"Bumblebee?" Jazz asked as he walked over in his robot mode

"Hmm?"

"Jus go find tha lil lady; i'm sure all she wants is an explanation..." Jazz smiled

"I haven't seen her in a week, Jazz. If she wanted to talk... she'd of been here already," he sighed

"She was here man..." he spoke and Bee looked at him confused

"When?"

"Jus now... she ran off when yo started playin dat song," he explained and Bumblebee transformed then sped off.

'_Why are you walking?'_ Lucky asked bored

"Because i'm not just a freak of nature Lucky... there's still some human in me," she smiled down at the dog as he grinned whilst she stroked his head.

"You need a ride?" a familiar voice asked and she turned around to see a familiar yellow Camaro, but this time, no handsome holoform, just the driverless car

"Go away Bee," she sighed

"Please Mia..." he begged and she sighed hearing the upset tone, she stopped walking, turned around then got in the car as Lucky followed "allow me to explain?" he asked

"Please do," she sighed and he turned on his holoform making her jump

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as she smiled "ok... where to start..." he mumbled

'_How bout the beginning smart ass'_ Lucky growled and Mia tapped his nose as Bee remained oblivious.

"Well, we heard about you and your talents from a government organization called Sector seven... Optimus was in need of your services, I was to be a spy yet again, to gain your trust... I failed," he sighed

"But you did gain my trust," she frowned

"... I failed my mission; I fell in love with a human, the human I was meant to be spying on," he gulped "I refused to carry out any spying when I started feeling that and just became your friend, then those decepticreeps showed up and blew everything," he explained "then started tripping me up in school," he growled and she laughed "what?" he raised an eyebrow

"Did you notice every time they did that, they yelped?" she asked grinning as he nodded "I shocked em," she laughed as Lucky grinned

"So you _do_ care?" he asked smiling and she smiled

"Of course I care...but... it can't work," she sighed

"What, because i'm not human?" he asked confused

"No... That I really don't mind, I think that's absolutely awesome..."

"Then why?" he asked confused and she gulped then sighed making him grow more concerned "why Mia?" he asked again

"I'm...Bee I'm...i'm dying," she spoke with a tear in her eye as his eyes widened

"What?! How?!!" he exclaimed

"The power my body holds is too much... it's making my internal organs malfunction... I have around... a year, or so," she lowered her head sadly

"Why didn't you tell me?!!" he asked panicked as she gulped

"What is your real name?" she asked suddenly and he frowned

"Bumblebee, why?" he asked

"Heh, suits" she smiled softly and he frowned

"Why are you changing the subject?" he asked as he materialized his holoform next to her and hugged her as she shook fearfully

"Bumblebee, I don't wanna die," she choked

"You won't, we'll get Ratchet to help, he can help you... I promise," he assured her

"N-no... he can't h-help... that's why I don't want to help you," she spoke sadly

"Why?" he asked

"The process has already begun, helping you... would limit it to only around thirty days... exerting power as it is has taken my time from two years to one... It started when I over exerted my power in trying to kill something that killed my ex-boyfriend, I killed it, but it started the countdown to my eminent destruction... Bumblebee, i'm gonna die," she gulped, just then Bumblebee did a sharp u-turn then shot back to where the others were "why are we at my cave?" she asked confused

"The others have been using it to hide out in their bi-pedal forms, we didn't know it was owned by the resident heroine," he smiled and she nodded as he drove in.

"Bumblebee, who's with you?" Sunstreaker asked

"Wow... Which one's that?" Mia asked as she and lucky got out

"Oh, glad to see you're ok with us now," he chuckled

"Mia, meet Sunstreaker, AKA Mark," Bee introduced and she smiled

"Name suits," she laughed

"And introducing, the other twin, Sideswipe," Bee chuckled then turned her around to see the large red warrior.

"Hey Mia," he grinned down at her

"I'ma guessing, Ben, right?" she smiled

"Of course," he winked

"It's nice to see you again Mia Williams," a commanding but kind voice spoke up and she turned around and stared in awe at the tall red and Blue flamed mech standing before her,

"...David," she smirked and he knelt down

"How did you guess?" he smiled

"You acted like a commander in form time when your team were fighting with Jake and Abi," she grinned

"MIA!" Bluestreak exclaimed, scooped her up and hugged her

"Whoa!" She yelped then hugged back grinning

"I thought you'd never speak to us again," he spoke thankfully

"I couldn't stay away for too long," she smiled softly as he put her down.

"No time for chit-chat, where's Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked hurriedly

"Why Bee?" Sunny asked

"Because I said so!" he retorted shocking everyone

"Bumblebee, explain yourself," Optimus ordered

"...Mia's dying," he spoke sadly and she lowered her head

"I don't want to be any trouble for your medic," she shifted uncomfortably

"You're no trouble at all Mia," a kind voice spoke up as the yellow search and rescue vehicle transformed before her eyes as bright blue optics stared down her

"Joseph?" she asked in confusion and he nodded smiling

"Real name's Ratchet, the Autobot Medic,"

"Dreaded medic of doom," Sideswipe laughed

"Be quiet you glitch," Ratchet growled as Sides laughed even harder. "Now what is the problem?" he asked

"I'm dying..." she spoke sadly and his optics widened

"Come with me," he hurried then scooped her up and carried her to a small room that fit most of the medical things

"Heh, I made this room for Dan," she mumbled

"Who?" he asked

"My ex-boyfriend," she smiled sadly "he died," she finished and he nodded understanding then led her down on a metal table and scanned her vital organs.

"Oh sweet primus what happened?" he panicked

"A human body is not suited to hold the power I posses, it's making my internal organs malfunction..." she explained and he dimmed his optics

"Mia... I can't help," he mumbled sadly and she nodded understanding as Sam and Mikeala ran in

"Mia!" they both exclaimed

"Hey dude and dudette," she grinned and jumped down landing perfectly

"Girl you got skills," Mikeala grinned

"Thank you," she bowed then turned round "need anymore space in here Ratchet?" she asked casually and he tilted his head in confusion

"But... I can't help you," he frowned

"That doesn't mean I can't help you," she winked "now, need more room?" she asked and he nodded. She walked over to the wall and ran her finger down it then pushed it in making it move backwards making the room larger. "Now... medical equipment, hmm..." she concentrated slightly as wires erupted from the floor, they swirled round creating a desk, lamp, and a proper medical table with a light over it. Her eyes shone brighter as the room erupted in light, then her knees gave out and she collapsed into Sam's arms.

"Ratchet what's wrong with her?!" Mikeala panicked

"I'm fine!" Mia protested then stood up straight, but then wobbled and lent on the door.

"Mia I strictly forbid you from using any ability known to you," Ratchet ordered and she glared at him

"Nobody orders me around, if i'm gonna die then i'm gonna die... I may be afraid of it, but that's my fate," she growled and Mikeala stared at her shocked

"You...you're dying?!" she asked worry-filled

"If I want to fly, then damn well I will fly, you try and stop me and I won't be so kind," she glared at the shocked medic then stormed out.

"Did...Mia just threaten you?" Sam asked shocked and Ratchet nodded then sighed

"She's scared, more than she lets on... she's dying and nobody can do anything to stop it, right now... that girl needs a miracle," he sighed and both humans nodded then ran out to find Mia.

"Do you really love me Bumblebee?" Mia asked as she led on his chest with Lucky curled up asleep next to her. Bee ran a finger over her back and smiled

"Yep," he answered then frowned "how come you never say it?" he asked

"I'm scared... I know i'm dying...I don't want anyone to hurt," she spoke sadly then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist shocking her, she looked up to see bright blue eyes looking back

"I'll be here, no matter what," he smiled and hugged her as she snuggled up to him

"I love you Bumblebee," she spoke softly as he smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- hidden fury

"You changed it back eh?" Bee grinned and she nodded smiling "thank Primus," he smirked and she grinned

"Primus?" she asked

"Like you have your god... we have ours," he shrugged and she mouthed an 'oh' as Gary turned around

"We're all glad ya did it squirt," he grinned

"Aww, the big trigger happy mech missed lil old me," she giggled in a southern Belle accent making Ariel laugh

"What is your original accent anyway?" Nathan asked tilting his head to the side in slight bafflement

"Oh, it's erm... a mix of Irish and Welsh, more Irish in there though since my dad was Irish, I got it from him," she smiled as Bee wrapped his arm around her as she grinned at him. "So... if you guys know I can't help... why are you staying?" she asked confused

"Te seekers ar ere... aaaannnd Bee won leave..." Jazz answered smirking

"Aww," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him grin goofily making her laugh. A few moments later they arrived at their form room and sat down in their correct seats as Bee kept his arm around her as she stayed lent against him.

"Eww, why is he with..._her?_" a girl asked her friend as they walked in

"Leave the couple alone ladies," Mark smirked and they grinned dreamily and sat down

"You have strange mystical powers Sunshine," Mia giggled

"I thank you," he grinned, speaking like Austin Powers.

"Sunstreaker, last week I heard about an incident from Bluestreak... no fraternizing with human females!" David ordered

"Aww, but Bee can!" he whined

"What did he do?" Ariel asked

"Started makin-out with some random girl for no reason... she seemed to like it, weirdly enough" Ben shrugged

"Hey Alex?" Mike asked as Bee looked up at the annoying human

"What?" he asked

"If you're with Mia... which I don't know _why_ cause she's a freak, who was you with at the dance?" he asked and Nathan and the twins looked down at him from behind

"One, don't call her names, EVER again," Mark growled

"Two, you do and we'll clobber you," Ben narrowed his eyes

"And three, apologise!" Nathan ordered and Mike gulped

"Yeeaaahhhh," Ariel laughed as Mia smiled

"And the girl he was with, is none of your business," David frowned "now sit," he ordered and Mike did so quickly.

"Dang, even like that you command authority," Mia grinned as he nodded smiling. Bee smirked slyly

"Hey, you know you still owe me the rest of that dance," he grinned as she laughed

"I know Bee," she smiled and hugged him as he grinned cheekily.

"See, why does he get to and not me?" Mark whined and Mia laughed

"Mainly because Bee and Mia are such a cute couple!" Ariel giggled as Mia blushed as he smiled down at her then remembered what was going to happen and the smile turned sad

"What's wrong?" Mikeala asked

"Nothing," he sighed then heard something that made him angry,

"I bet she promised him she'd sleep with him if he dated her or something," a group of girls spoke snidely as Mia looked up with shock evident on her face, she stood up and stormed over to the girl that said it and span her chair round

"Take it back," she growled

"Take what back?" she asked cockily

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID YOU SLAG!" Mia yelled angrily

"Mia, sit down," David spoke up and she glared at him as Ariel winked at her, she frowned but unclenched her glowing fist, which nobody but the Autobots noticed, and sat back down

"Heh, freak," the girl sneered as Ariel got up, looking like she was going to walk out the class, she span round and placed her boot covered foot on the top of the chair then pulled it back sending her right to the floor as everyone laughed

"Take that bee-otch," Ariel laughed then sat back down high-fiving Mia and Mikeala as the teacher came in

"Melanie get off the floor," she sighed then sat down at her desk then being the joker she was, when she saw Bee's hand round Mia she grinned "Oooh, Mia and Alex, sittin in the tree, doin what they shouldn't be!" she sung as Mia blushed, Bee grinned at her as Joseph frowned, technically a Transformer and a human shouldn't be compatible, but... evidently he was wrong. "so are you two dating or something?" she asked grinning

"Yep!" Mark and Ben laughed

"Cute couple eh Miss?" Ariel grinned

"Yeah," she agreed as Mia's blush got redder

"Ok, no more fun at our expense please?" she smiled softly

"Aww, but it's been so long since we could," the teacher whined and she laughed

"Your point being?" Mia asked raising an eyebrow

"Aww let em," Bee grinned

"Beeee," she wined cutely as he chuckled

"Remember what happened to the last one, he committed suicide," Lilly laughed snidely as Mia gulped and blinked away tears as she stood up and left the room

"You BITCH!" Mikeala yelled as Bee ran out after her

"Lilly, that was uncalled for, get to the headmistress's office, right NOW!" the teacher yelled and Lilly growled then walked out, she saw Bee trying to calm Mia down,

"Now all we need is for the girlfriend to do the same," she spoke out loud as she walked past; Mia's eyes shone silver as her hands engulfed in fire

"Mia; don't," Bee sighed as he hugged her then glared at the girl who walked off.

"Bee... I can't do this," she mumbled sadly "i'm dying and nobody but you guys care," she spoke as he kissed her forehead lovingly

"Ignore them Mia, they don't know you like we do, they don't know what a wonderful girl you are," he smiled as she smiled up at him. The teacher walked out smiling softly

"I'm sorry Mia," she apologised

"S'ok Miss," she sighed and made her eyes turn back to normal

"It's not ok Mia, she had no right to say that; you shouldn't have to put up with it," she stated seriously "I don't know how you pull through it," she smiled

"Neither do I," Mia sighed as Mark and Ben poked their heads round the door

"You ok Mia?" Ben asked

"Want us to get her back?" Mark smirked deviously

"How?" Mia asked slyly

"Two words, glue

And polystyrene," Ben finished for Mark as she grinned

"Add, feathers and you got a prank, boys." The teacher laughed

"Miss... you're a genius," Ben grinned then wrote it down in a book as they both disappeared back into the class.

"They're not actually gonna do it are they?" she asked

"Most likely..." Bee smirked as she gulped and dashed back inside. Bee looked down at Mia and grinned "now, I've been dying to do this for the past few minutes so..." he smirked as she tilted her head in confusion; he grinned then captured her lips as she emitted a cute 'eep' sound. A few moments later they walked back into class.

"Miss, may we be excused?" David asked suddenly

"We being who?" she asked and the team stood up

"We being us miss," Joseph answered

"What's going on?" Bee asked

"We have a problem kid," Gary explained and he nodded understanding

"Erm... only one should be aloud out at once," she frowned

"We're goin whether ya like it or not Miss," Jazz shrugged

"What's goin on?" Mia asked concerned

"The 'cons kid, they're causing trouble, kid." Gary shrugged and she grinned

"I'd let em go Miss," Mia smiled and she nodded as the team scat, once they got out the door, they disappeared. A few hours passed and they still hadn't come back, Mia was getting worried, it was fourth period and still no Bumblebee. As soon as the end of school bell went she shot out the door, transformed and scanned the area as she flew over the forest. Finally she picked up an energy signature, she teleported and found a shocking sight. The Autobots were in a shamble, Jazz was unconscious with an arm missing, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were offline but whole. Ironhide had his cannons broken and his leg mangled, Arcee was offline but like the twins she was whole, Ratchet had both arms dismantled and crushed on the floor next to him and Optimus was the only conscious one, but he was badly injured,

"Where's Bumblebee?" Jetstream asked quickly and he turned around "and where's Bluestreak?" she panicked

"Bluestreak is over there on the water edge, Bumblebee... I don't know," he coughed as Mia scanned the area hurriedly, she found him. She sped off down the dirt path and ended up at a large green gate; she phased through it and ran down the steps to the big field. There on the golfing green, was Bumblebee, his leg was torn to pieces, his arm was barely recognisable; his body leaked blue liquid in various places and his optics were dull, but his spark was intact, the casing was damaged but in tact.

"B-bumblebee?" she asked then ran over "Bee?!" she called in tears as she fell to her knees as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"M-Mia..." he groaned as his optics came online, pained metallic sounds escaped from his vocalizer

"Who did this?" she asked

"A-ambushed, b-by... all... t-the...Decep-decepticons..." he spoke hoarsely, at that moment her eyes glowed red, "d-don't...I...d-don't...wanna...loose y-you," he gulped, but it was too late, Mia placed her hands on his body making him glow bright blue, his wounds became healed and his spark glowed bright.

"I don't care about me," she responded then glowed herself as the rest of the Autobots wounds were healed shocking Optimus prime as his soldiers woke up suddenly. When the process was complete she collapsed into Bee's holoforms arms

"Mia, why'd you do that?!" he panicked

"I'm...not done...yet," she panted and then disappeared. Megatron had in fact ambushed the Autobots when they only expected the Seekers, and were at the moment laughing it up... then something happened, a flash of light erupted in the middle of the room, when it died down a furious female stood in its place "big mistake," she growled, as some decepticons stood up they were crushed, completely.

"Quite a power you have there," Megatron growled and he felt his arm crushing

"Your dead metal, no point in trying to talk your way out of it," she sneered then crushed three more,

"We can make a deal," he stated as his arm crushed completely making him yell out in pain

"No, you could have killed him..."

"That was my brief intention," he rasped as his other arm crushed itself as the Constructicons went to merge they went bye byes into multiple piles of scrap metal.

"Not helping yourself," she narrowed her eyes as his legs crushed making him yell out in agony

"You're very good at torture," he growled

"Thank you," she sneered and crushed the remaining decepticons, including the seekers.

"Why... did you...choose the...Auto-brats?" he asked pained

"Easy, cause I love one," she growled then crushed him completely then teleported back to Bumblebee and collapsed

"MIA!" he exclaimed

"W-war...over," she breathed and fell unconscious.

------------------------------

Mia hadn't woke up for three hours now; Bee was in a state of panic whilst Sam tried to calm his friend down. Ratchet hadn't left the med-room as he was trying to wake her up by any means necessary; Lucky was laid outside the door whining sadly, Optimus was pacing a hole in the floor, Mikeala was with Arcee both finding anything to keep their minds occupied, Jazz was listening to music to keep himself calm, Sunstreaker was drawing as Sideswipe watched, trying to not panic, Bluestreak was with Bee in the state of panic as she was the only one he could ramble on too and not get a 'stop yappin Bluestreak' from. Everyone was worried, especially Bumblebee. Finally after a few hours she groaned and woke up, still in her other form.

"Mia?" Ratchet asked and she turned round

"Hey Ratch," she smiled

"Sweet Primus, we thought we'd lost you," he sighed and she gulped "how much time?" he asked seeing the look on her face

"... Five days," she spoke sadly.

* * *

**Please don't think that i'm just killing her off cause i can't be bothered writing the story anymore, there's a BIG plot to this, trust me... even a sequel planned ;****)  
so yeah... probably only about two chapts left of this one then sequel will begin :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Get yo tissues out people... this chapter will be sad –gets out tissues-**

Chapter 9-what time we have left

Bumblebee looked up and headed straight for the med-room after he'd gotten a messaged off of Ratchet that she'd woke up, he opened the door and saw her turn round and smile at him, as soon as she did so, he scooped her up and hugged her as close as physically possible,

"I'll leave you two alone," Ratchet smiled sadly then walked out

"Why'd you do it Mia?" he asked

"You could have died Bumblebee, I couldn't live with that," she spoke sadly "... It's gone down Bee" she mumbled

"What has?" he asked

"My time... it's shortened," she stated with tears running down her pale cheeks

"To what?" he asked fearfully

"..." she looked up at him sadly "five days," she answered.

The next day she'd insisted she stay in school, much to Bee's displeasure.

"Mia, please... don't," Bee pleaded and she kissed him on the cheek then walked into form room

"Heey how's the Freak?" Mike teased and Bumblebee walked over to him, grabbed him by the throat and had him up pinned against the wall with one had

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE!" he yelled furiously as Mike gulped fearfully and was then carelessly dropped to the floor. Mia looked at Bee sadly, four days left. At dinner time Mikeala and Arcee had asked Bumblebee if they could talk to him for a few minutes, so he agreed.

"Bumblebee, you know how...Mia's dying?" Mikeala asked not liking saying the words at all.

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth

"What did you plan for her last day?" Arcee asked

"I really didn't want to think about it," he sighed

"Lucky for you, we did," Mikeala smiled and he groaned

"What?" he asked

"Take her out somewhere... like Snake pass, give her something to remember in the afterlife," Arcee explained

"What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously

"You'll figure it out," Mikeala smiled and he clicked

"...Isn't that illegal?" he asked

"Not when you're dying and the other's a robot..." Arcee smirked

"Stop saying that," he growled

"Ok, Bee... just give her something to remember," Mikeala replied and they walked off as Mia arrived

"What was that about?" she asked concerned

"Nothing Mia, absolutely nothing," he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist letting her lean on him as he kissed her gently. At form time everything was peaceful, until the snarky comments reappeared

"Hey, has anyone seen those Seeker brothers lately?" Lilly asked

"Last I heard they were at the dance, and then... they disappeared." Mike shrugged

"I'll bet Mia had something to do with it, she's the only one who'd sacrifice something in here," she responded

"Actually, I DID!" Mia growled as she looked down at them with furious silver eyes "and that's none of your DAMN BUSINESS!" she yelled angrily

"Mia, don't," Mikeala spoke quickly

"No, I did have something to do with their death, and i'm gonna speak out loud and damn well proud of it," she shot back shocking the teen,

"Y-you, killed them?!" the teens asked shocked

"Actually, I crushed them," she growled

"Like you could crush anyone," Mike sneered and a chair crushed next to him as her eyes shifted to it then back.

"Wanna bet?" she growled "LEAVE, ME, ALONE OR YOU'RE NEXT!" she yelled and sat back down as the Autobots stared at the chair then her "what?" she asked

"Good on ya squirt," Gary laughed

"Yeah, Mia... way ta show what you can do!" Ben cheered

"Just... don't do anything to big, I don't wanna loose you sooner than I have to," Bee smiled sadly and she sighed then leaned against him

"I won't, Bee... I promise," she smiled as David chuckled

"Mia, I know this isn't the time... but what will happen to the cave when you... ya know," Mark asked curiously

"You guys can use it, i'm not gonna need it," she sighed

"How about you and Bee go up to that place we went, the place where you can see the stars for miles," Ben suggested

"Snake Pass?" Mia asked curiously

"That be it!" Ben grinned

"...No more Pirate movies for you..." Mia frowned

--------------------------------------------

"Are you takin her to Snake pass?" Mikeala asked curiously the morning after

"Yes, but i'm not doing what you and Arcee suggested... unless she wants to," he shrugged "and I highly doubt she will," he spoke seriously

"Do what?" Mia asked surprising the two as she was in her other form as the 24 year old Jetstream

"Erm... what are you doing in that form?" Mikeala asked

"Heh, well... yeah I wanted to have a lil fly around, I just got back... so... don't answer a question with a dang question, what was the thing you were talking about?" she asked curiously

"Doesn't matter," Mikeala smiled "not like he'll do it anyway," she narrowed her eyes at Bee who shrugged "I'll tell ya later," she winked at Jet whom shrugged. Later came rather too quickly for Mikeala as Mia demanded to know what they were talking about...

"Tell me, or I'll force it out of you," she growled as her nails grew long and sharp.

"Well, me and Arcee thought your... last night... should go out with a bang so..." and at that moment Mia silencer her with a beat red face

"I'm FIFTEEN!" she exclaimed

"Not in that other form," Mikeala grinned slyly

"Mikeala... ugh I can't believe i'm actually liking the idea!" she moaned as Mikeala gained a absolutely priceless look on her face that vaguely resembled a '0.o' look

"You mean you'd do it?" she asked shocked

"...erm... Yeah!" Mia grinned as Mikeala giggled

"Girl, you got a big night to look forward to," she smiled

"And to fear..." Mia sighed and Mikeala hugged her

"Don't worry Mia..." she sighed as Bumblebee arrived and noticed the trembling girl and turned on his holoform and let Mia run into his arms instead. "I'll leave you two alone," she smiled softly then walked off brushing away a few tears

"Shush now, everything will be fine," Bee spoke assuringly as he rubbed her back

"Bee... i'm... i'm so scared," she trembled in his comforting embrace.

"I am too Mia, I don't know what I'll do," he sighed as he kissed her forehead

"I love you Bee," she smiled softly and kissed him

"I love you too Mia," he spoke quietly

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was scared... there were only two days left now, but Mia remained normal, her attitude never faltering and her normal fun loving nature, still there.

"Now everyone, if you don't leave Mia alone, we'll all politely pummel you into a pulp," Gary growled in class as many students looked horrified at the idea of having the entire gang including the ever moral abiding David in on the scheme as well.

"Thanks guys," Mia smiled

"You're welcome," Blue grinned "you helped us, so... naturally we'll help you, no matter what..." he babbled as she smiled listening

"Mia?" the teacher asked cautiously

"Hmm?" she responded

"Can you make your friends not attack everyone?" she asked as David signalled everyone to calm down

"I can't... but he can," she smiled and pointed at David who smiled at her

"What I don't understand is how she got all the hot guys to stay with her," Melanie mumbled

"We thank you for the compliment squirt, now it's none of your dang business," Blue smirked

"Wow, Blue and Bee can actually call someone a squirt for once," Mark laughed

"Shaddup," both offended males growled

"Yea, leave em alone Sunny," Jazz grinned as Ben went to say something "yo two, Sides." Jazz cut him off and both twins grumbled

"What's with the nicknames?" Mike asked

"Tha don concern you," Jazz growled making him shut up,

"I was just asking," he grumbled and ignored them after that.

The day went by far to quickly after that as Mia had decided that since the cave would be another Autobot base, there should be more rooms, so without lessening her time, she created smaller rooms so that the Autobots could excavate more into them and make them larger, Bumblebee of course had be strictly against the idea, but she promised him it'd be fine so he was slightly calmer about it.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, everything's fine," she smiled as he scanned her just in case

"Just makin sure," he smiled and she hugged him as he chuckled and returned the hug.

"Thank you Mia," Optimus smiled and she looked round up at him and grinned

"No problem, it's the least I could do; you've been so kind... so I might as well help turning this into something you can use," she shrugged

"Not to pry you away from Bumblebee, but there are still many places we haven't explored here..." he spoke smiling and she nodded

"I'll show you around then," she giggled "wanna come with, Bee?" she asked the scout as he sighed and shook his head

"I gotta file in a report, don't I _Optimus_?" he narrowed his eyes at the Autobot leader who shrugged

"Orders are orders Bumblebee," he sighed and she shrugged

"Optimus lift the orders... or I'll...make the cave disappear," she grinned deviously and he sighed

"You better have that report in by Sunday" he sighed

"But..." Mia frowned

"... Have it in whenever," He sighed understanding perfectly... Sunday would be her last day.

"Come on then Bee," she grinned forgetting it all as she pulled his hand eagerly as he chuckled

"Ok then," he smiled and followed them. During their little tour they had a small game of bowling as she taught them how to use the buttons and making the balls appear.

"Erm... we can't do that," Optimus frowned at how the ball jumped up from the firm rock when she stamped down on the ground

"Oh well, I'll sort that out later," she smiled "now moving on," she grinned and they followed her down some stairs to find a door. She took a key out of her pocket and placed it in the lock then turned, making the padlock click and drop to the floor. She then opened the door to see a very dusty cell room. "This room was made by... well it was already here really. But anyway, you can use this as a brig... lord only knows what I'd need it for," she sighed. After the tour was complete it was rather late and Mia couldn't stop yawning.

"Come on Mia... you need rest," Bumblebee sighed and transformed

"But- ok," she smiled and got in his backseat "where am I staying?" she asked curiously and Lucky jumped in with her as the door closed

'_As long as it's warm... who cares?'_ Lucky barked quietly and she stroked his fur as she smiled

"You'll still be staying at the house," he explained

"On my own?" she asked as she rested her head on Lucky's back

"I can stay with you if you like," he suggested and she blushed then smiled

"Ok,"

'_You better not do anything Missy, you're still only 15'_ Lucky whined and she tapped his nose

"That's none of your business," she spoke

"What's not?" Bee asked confused

"Oh... not you, I was talking to Lucky, I have the ability to hear what any animal is saying and talk back," she explained

"What did he say?" Bee asked curiously as he turned his holoform on

"... You, don't wanna know," she smiled nervously and he tilted his head in confusion

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," he smiled and she sighed

"He said I better not do anything since i'm only 15," she mumbled blushing

"...Ah," Bee spoke a tint of red on his holoforms cheeks. "Come on then, let's get you into a warm bed," he smiled and she nodded as he drove off back to the house.

-------

It was Sunday, and the Autobots were... to put it best, scared. They'd just made a new friend... and they were going to loose her very soon. Mia hadn't shown that anything was wrong with her, she'd even visited her father the day prior, he was not to happy about seeing her, but that didn't exactly stop her, not much could. Bumblebee was scared to death, so far... this was the first person he'd felt anything deeper than friendship with, and he would loose her to something concerning the government, non of the Autobots had been given a very warm welcome by the government when they landed, so Bumblebee especially hated their guts. But at the moment, he was with Mia, and that was all that mattered.

"So... which one's your home planet?" she asked looking up at the twinkling silver orbs in the midnight blue sky

"Hmmm... That one," he smiled and pointed to one of the biggest in the sky

"Wow, even from here it looks nice," she sighed and snuggled up to his chest. Bumblebee had put his holoform on and transformed so they could lie on his hood.

"I wish I could have seen it before the wars started... some of the Autobots say it was amazing," he explained sadly.

"I'd help if I could..." she smiled softly

"I wouldn't want you too, I like it here. It may not be home... but it's perfect the way it is," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her protectively

"Bumblebee?" Mia asked quietly and he looked down at her

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and she smiled

"I still owe you that dance," she whispered softly and he smiled as she jumped to her feet, he did the same. Just then the song '_I don't wanna miss a thing_' by '_Aerosmith_' played in the background, he then took her hand and brought her closer as she transformed into her older form. He placed his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his neck as they danced in the warm night's air. Half way through the song she looked up as he looked down at her, faces inched closer until their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss, which soon became more passionate as she led down in his backseat with him above.

-----------------------

Sunlight jolted Bumblebee awake the morning after, he looked next to him to see Mia with her arms wrapped around him a smile on her pale face and a single dried tear on her cheek. He ran scans over her form then wished to Primus that the scans were wrong as he held her still form close to him, but they weren't... Mia Williams had died in early hours of the morning, in her sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – explanations

Bumblebee was a wreck; Jetstream was placed in a crypt in a very beautiful lilac silk dress since as she was no longer alive, she wasn't able to turn back into her normal form so she stayed as Jetstream.

"I think we should go in... explain everything," Ratchet sighed

"What? That we're giant robots and a girl in their school is dead?" Ironhide growled

"We're going in," Bumblebee's voice spoke up seriously

"All in favour of going into school for one last day raise your hand," Optimus instructed and all but Ironhide raised his hand

"Oh fine then," he sighed and the Autobots transformed, Bumblebee let Sam and Mikeala ride with him. Once they made it to the school, they walked into the form room each one of them with unreadable

"Alex? Where's Mia?" the teacher asked

"Suicide?" Mike asked and bumblebee created a gun on his holoform

"Don't make me use this," he growled and David's eyes widened

"BUMBLEBEE, DROP THAT IMMEDIATLY!!" he ordered

"Just one human, not like it really matters, I mean seriously... who in this class really cared about that girl besides us hmm? SHE DIED KNOWING ONLY US CARED ABOUT HER, AND WE'RE FRAGGIN ALIENS FROM SOME DISTANT WAR RIDDEN PLANET!" he yelled angrily

"Call the cops miss!" Lilly exclaimed

"The cops can't do nuthin, not against us," Jazz sighed then took the gun from Bumblebee as it dissolved

"...What did you say?" the teacher asked Bee

"Huh?"

"What did you say about Mia?!" she asked more frantically

"She died early this morning in her sleep, knowing that only we cared about her," Mark explained

"She's really dead?!" a few girls yelped

"You catch on quick _human_," Ariel growled

"Did you say you were...aliens?" Melanie asked

"Yep, big robots..." Ben grinned

"Autobots." David explained "now, is this the only reason we came in, to actually tell them that Mia was... deceased?" he asked

"And cause I wanted to kill him..." Bee pointed at Mike who gulped

"You're and Autobot, not a decepticon Bumblebee, you're not killing anyone," Joseph sighed and he narrowed his now icy blue eyes at mike

"You're one lucky fraggin glitch, ya know that," he growled

"LANGUAGE!" Gary scolded

"Oh boohoo," he responded

"You guys are human, not robots," Melanie frowned and they all make their holoforms fizzle in and out of view

"Wanna bet?" Mark smirked

"I've heard about you..." the teacher frowned

"Lots of people have," David smiled

"Saved tons of people in America right?" she asked and they nodded

"Well I wasn't there," Ariel frowned

"Neither were we," the twins shrugged

"Or me," Blue sighed

"Why are you here then, _aliens_?" Mike asked

"I can make that gun reappear, you do know that right," Bee growled nastily and he shrunk back in fear

"Bumblebee," David warned

"Fine, since we're now using are actual names. As you command Optimus Prime" he smirked

"Can somebody please explain what happened?" the teacher asked

"Mia... you stupid fragtards; was Jetstream," Bee spoke up as a few wide eyes greeted him "yep, you heard, you were insulting, Jetstream. And you were doing it, whilst she was dying...Ratchet, take over," Bumblebee sighed then walked out as Optimus looked at the scout with a saddened expression"

"Her internal structure was damaged when those abilities were given to her, her organs were malfunctioning finally they... killed her this morning." He explained sadly "kids, and Teacher, we were here seeking Mia's help... she reduced her time by helping us when we needed it, she was a very selfless girl. She was our friend... she will be buried in two days... all who want to come, there's a cave, in the forest behind Mia's home, it's hidden by a waterfall, we'll be having her buried in her own base, so if you're going to pay your respects... do it just don't disrupt anything, because Bumblebee will stand on you," he warned

"Now for our real names," Optimus smiled "i'm Optimus Prime, commanding officer of the Autobots."

"Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer, best there is," Ratchet smiled

"Ego much? Sunstreaker, front-line assassin and melee warrior," Sunstreaker grinned

"Sideswipe, same as Sunstreaker really." He shrugged

"Bluestreak, Gunner,"

"Arcee, computer technician,"

"Ironhide, weapons specialist,"

"Jazz, First Lieutenant and second in command...aannd special Ops team leader,"

"Bumblebee, Scout, Spy and recon specialist," Bumblebee spoke from the door

"The seeker brothers were indeed killed by Mia, but they were definitely not brothers. They were jets, they're team are called the seekers, very evil, not nice... Decepticons, all dead, all gone bye byes, Mia crushed em all," Blue rambled

"Look guys, i'm off... I need to clear my CPU," Bee sighed then disappeared as a loud engine roaring to life sounded from the car park then dissolved into the distance.

"Maybe you guys should leave... I mean, if Mia's not here anymore, there's no reason to stay is there?" Lilly asked curiously

"Bumblebee isn't ready to leave yet, so we shall act on his behalf until he deems fit to head home... we don't know when that will be but... it won't be a very long time." Optimus spoke up "Autobots, let's head back to the cave, i'm sure that's where Bumblebee is now," he sighed and the team nodded

"Later squishies!" Sunstreaker laughed then disappeared as they others did, Optimus bowed his head then disappeared as multiple engines sounded throughout the air, then dissolved into nothing, just like the first.

"Miss... we had aliens in our school..." Mike mumbled

"One of which wanted to kill you," Lilly sneered "well done for pissin off a giant robot," she smirked.

Bumblebee had turned his holoform on and had sat down on the crypt next to Jetstream and held her in his arms as he wished he could cry like a normal human, but no... That privilege was for earths creations alone.

"Why'd you leave me?" he mumbled as he kissed her forehead "I'll never find a girl like you ever again," he spoke sadly as he hugged her prone form.

------------

Three days after Mia's crypt was lowered into the ground and covered with a solid slab of stone, lots of people came to say goodbye, her father... did not, although he heard about her death later on in the week from some friends in the pub and managed to be thrown in jail for almost killing someone in his rage. The Autobots went back to their original base and sent a few Autobots to reside in England as defence for them, Bumblebee wished he could see her, just one more time would do it for him and he'd be happy again. Lucky had stayed with Mikeala and her mother but still missed his mistress.

A few months passed and everything was going perfect. None of the Autobots residing in the base in the forest actually paid any noticed to the crypt, if only they'd double checked just in case since five days after burial... the Crypt... had been empty.

**SEQUEL COMING SOON MY DEARS!!!!! And you'll find out what happened to her body ;) and no... it didn't decompose really quickly -.-'**


End file.
